


尾巴和腿46-

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿46-

46

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve揉了揉眼睛，努力忍住了一个哈欠。Bruce递给他一杯水：“你需要休息。”

Steve抬头看看他，犹豫了一下，接过来。他还是不怎么习惯和Bruce太亲近，这两个星期他们几个人收到的冲击太大，Steve都不知道自己是怎么坚持下来的。

Bruce拉过一把椅子，也坐了下来。他打量了一下这间办公室，安安静静地说：“你这儿挺好，NickFury的办公室太大了，我不喜欢那里。”

Steve喝了一口水，又按按鼻梁。他叹口气，控制不住地说：“嗯……Bruce？那个Laufey，真的那么坏吗？”

Bruce歪头想了想：“……也不能就这么说。如果你一出生就处在他的权利之下的话，是不会觉得Laufey坏的。他专横野蛮，但我相信他一开始确实是有着保护我们种族的决心的，只是后来慢慢变成了现在这样扭曲的控制欲。”

Steve清清嗓子，顿了一下又问：“——Tasha好像非常信任你？她不是在人类社会长大的吗？”

Bruce轻声笑了：“对……我第一次见她的时候，她还很小，全身都脏兮兮的，正拿着根棍子和几个人类的小男孩打架。”

他说到这儿就停了，把剩下的事情留给Steve自己想象。两个人都不再说话，只是坐着，享受这难得的平和。

他们已经吵过太多次，仿佛耗尽了这一辈子的所有情绪。Natasha终于把所有的事情和盘托出，原原本本，完完全全。这大概是Natasha这辈子最坦率的三周，她不再试图隐瞒，而是坦诚地说出了一切。这些沉重的事实一个个向着这些人类毫不留情地砸了过来——Tony和Loki上岸后，是Natasha匿名向Nick举报了人鱼的存在，只为了逼着Steve和Thor申请让人鱼加入神盾。Bucky还活着。Loki需要杀掉Thor。Tony擅长机械，而Loki擅长药剂。小人鱼瞒着他们要去加入人鱼贩子。Bucky早就知道Natasha是人鱼。Tony他们并不是单纯的为了通过评估测试才接受训练。

Steve无法具体地描述他知道这些事实后的心情。Bucky还活着，Steve除了欣喜，但更多的是如释重负。Loki接受了杀掉Thor的任务，他从一上岸就抱着这个目的来的，但却一直没有动手。Tony没有和Steve说实话，人鱼在自己的种族和对Steve的信任中，选择了前者。

Tony，Tony，Tony。纵然这段时间Steve听了太多真相，愤怒地感到被欺骗，被隐瞒，被捉弄，被利用……却依然无法对Tony有一丝一毫的怨气和厌恶。就算是现在，Steve也只是想知道Tony他好不好，有没有受苦，知不知道自己正在想办法救他。

好像除了这些，Steve已经无法再有更多的心思想别的了。

Bruce看了一眼明显已经不知神游到哪去的Steve，又抹了抹眉：“嗯……我刚刚劝Odinson去睡一会，你最好也去休息。明天我们就要去救小人鱼了，你们最好保持体力。”

Steve回过神来。他眨眨眼睛看着Bruce，想起他的朋友。“哦——哦，对，Thor，我要去找他。……他还好吗？”

Thor不算太好，自从知道Loki打算杀了自己之后。他开始变得沉默，不太说话，只是一门心思地确保他的武器都万无一失。Steve从来没见过这样的Thor，他永远都是笑的，带给别人力量和希望。

Bruce动了一下，换了个姿势。“我感觉不是很好……他不爱说话了，我曾经偷偷观察过你们——哦你已经知道了。所以我觉得Odinson并不是这种安静的人。不过说实话，我不认为Loki真的会忍心杀了他。”

Steve头疼地按住了额头。“我也不认为……Tasha告诉了Loki打在哪里不会致命，对吗？可是只要偏一点儿……”

Bruce温和地笑了笑：“他不会偏的。Loki不做没有能把握的事情。”

Steve说不好。其实他非常忐忑，Loki只要迟疑一点，Thor很有可能就会死。Thor在刚刚知道Loki要杀掉自己的那天晚上，回家喝了一点酒。他明明喝得不多，却哆哆嗦嗦摸到Steve他家，一进去就开始呵呵傻笑，笑完了就坐在地上低声说：“……嘿bro，其实我想了，Loki如果杀了我也没什么，是我欠他的。”

Steve不知道应该说什么。Thor不在乎死，他在乎的只是[Loki想杀了他]这件事。

Bruce歪头看着窗外，过了一会好像自言自语一样地说：“……不知道这些事都过去了之后，你们会怎么处理人鱼们。我对神盾的处事方式不是很了解——Nat会被杀掉吗？”

Steve皱着眉：“我们不会让这个发生的。所有人都不会死，没有人会死。”

Bruce垂下眼睛。“但愿吧。但是我知道很多事情不是简简单单就可以决定的，特别是如果我们抓了Stane，那整个局势就更复杂了，你们还可以分得出心思处理别的么？”

Steve终于转头正视Bruce：“……你什么意思？”

Bruce再次做了一个不太人类的耸肩动作。他的手慢慢摩挲着手里的杯子，慢吞吞地说：“嗯，想来想去，我觉得还是告诉你们一下比较好。虽然我们现在是合作关系，但是如果拿不到你们可以保证人鱼们安全的证据之前，我是不会完全信任你们的。——所以这事之后，如果我发现一点点你们要对小人鱼们或者Nat做出威胁他们安全的事情的话，我就会带着他们回大海。”

Steve被噎在这儿，死瞪着Bruce。不过对方依然还是那副斯斯文文的样子，就好像根本没意识到自己刚才说的话有多招人烦。不止如此，Bruce停了两秒之后，又认真补充说：“哦，我还是直说了吧。他们三个哪怕掉根头发，我们之间的合作就完了。我会生气，非常生气。我会毁了这儿——你知道，这座大楼，从顶楼到地下室，连块砖头都不会给你们留下。然后我会带走我的人鱼，你以后连Tony的鳞片都见不到了，永远。”

Steve脸色铁青，很少有人能把他气成这样，Bruce算是第一个。Steve从来没这么恨过自己的嘴笨，他真想像Tony那样，不到一秒就可以把任何人堵得说不出话。

结果正在他绞尽脑汁想应该怎么才能帅气地表明Tony是自己的人鱼时，Natasha突然打开门走了进来。不出意外，她身后还跟着Thor和Clint。她正在打电话，只用眼神示意其他人闭嘴。

“是的，Bucky。好的，一周之后是吗？在Ctral那片海？”她从Steve的桌子上拿过一支笔，记录下来。“你们行动的具体时间？——OK，凌晨三点？不用捕捞网吗？”

Bucky在那边说了什么，Natasha点点头。“是的，是的。蓝湾的人鱼确实有去Ctral约会的习惯，特别最近快秋天了。……鱼叉？不不不，Bucky，你应该阻止他们，不可以用鱼叉，我们说好了的，要用网，记得吗？”

那边又在说，Natasha放下笔，抱着胳膊皱眉：“——OK，好的，你带着那个Rumlow，我会安排，嗯？”

然后她挂断了电话，扔在桌子上。Steve看看那张纸上潦草的字迹，上面简单写着：七天后，3:00，Ctral海。

Steve抬头看着Natasha。她咬着手指一言不发，只拧着眉，死死看着那张纸。Clint走过来，拍了拍她的肩膀，尽量温和地说：“Hey，Tasha？我们要见到Bucky了吗？”

Natasha犹豫了一下，点点头。Thor也走近了他们，他拿起纸，安静地看了一眼。

Bruce整理了一下自己的衣服袖子。“嗯……要开始了，是吗？”

Natasha看看他，又点头。Steve站起来，看着自己的同伴，沉稳地说：“你需要我们做什么？Tasha？”

Natasha张张嘴，垂下眼睛，轻声说：“——Bruce？明天成功之后，你就下去找Laufey可以吗？我们已经为他除掉了Stane，这个砝码的分量已经足够重了。”

Bruce了然地微笑了一下。“是的。如果再加上一点别的，可能我带Laufey上岸的成功率会更大？”

Clint忽然就明白了。他低下头，把那张纸握成了一团。“Shit……只要Loki杀了Steve和Thor，对吗？只剩下让他动手了？”

Natasha微微抬起下巴，努力把自己所有的情绪都藏了起来。“——是的。是时候了。”

 

 

Tony有些紧张，他知道Loki也是。他最后一次清点工作台上的东西：给Loki造的枪，56发子弹，一把刀，几个指甲盖那么大的简易炸弹。他的身后立着一个巨大的装甲，甚至比Steve还高。

明天就是他们给Stane展示成果的日子。Tony扭头看看Loki的工作室，那上面摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，Loki正在仔细地检查上面的标签。那里面一定混了足够多的液体炸药，多到可以把这儿炸飞。

Loki注意到了Tony的目光，他扭过头，笑了一下。Tony扔下手里的螺丝刀，走到玻璃墙前，用口型说：“……准备好了吗？”

Loki也走过来，他把手放在玻璃上，在上面写：Let’s play。两个人开始心照不宣地抿嘴笑，他们这段时间，第一次显得神采奕奕起来。他们快出去了，只要再坚持几个小时，就可以重新获得自由。

他俩傻乐了一会，Tony又笑嘻嘻地问他：“出去之后，你第一个想做什么？”

Loki想了想，写：洗个澡。你呢？

Tony撇撇嘴，咬了一下嘴唇，轻声说：“——Steve。”

只想见Steve，想告诉他，自己死过，可是坚持下来了。Tony忍了这么多伤痛，只想听见Steve对他说一句，你真的太厉害了，Tony。

就好像只要听到这句话，那自己受过的一切苦都不重要了。

 

47

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki和Tony已经很长时间没有见到Stane了。再次见到老人鱼的时候，他正把自己关在一个透明的罐子里，坐在里面得意洋洋地看着两条小人鱼。

“哎呀呀，哎呀呀，都准备好了呢。”Stane翘着二郎腿，看着面前的小人鱼。“你们俩真是让我意外。我可没想到，我可没想到你们能做到，真的。”

Tony和Loki没说话，只是沉默地盯着Stane。老人鱼躲进去的那个罐子明显是防弹的，不知道防爆级别是多少。他俩一大早就被带到了工作室里，但是中间的玻璃墙不知道哪去了，现在这里变成了整个一个大房间。Loki刚被带过来的时候，立刻去看着桌子和地上那些玻璃瓶，还好没人动那些东西。

Stane从椅子上站起来，走到自己的罐壁旁边，在里面轻轻敲了敲玻璃。“我迫不及待想看你们的表现了……Tony？钻进装甲里去吧。Loki，你的宝贝正一动不动放在那儿呢，我猜你已经制作了不同毒性的毒药，是吗？”

两个人对看一眼，拿不准Stane安的什么心。Tony往后退了几步，退到自己的装甲旁边，犹豫了一下说：“……Hey，你不需要我拿出弹药吗？”

Stane假笑了一下：“——我怎么会不相信你呢，Tony。来吧，钻进去，给我看看它的威力。”

Loki看了一眼Tony，两个人轻轻点了一下头。他走到自己的那一大推炸弹和毒药中间，有些犹豫，手指点过一瓶又一瓶，最后把一小瓶毒药拿了起来。

Tony在这边钻到装甲里，把自己的反应堆和装甲连接起来。他刚弄好，突然天花板上一声什么东西断裂的巨响——他们和Stane中间慢慢地降下了一面玻璃墙。两个人心里一紧，Loki立马扔掉瓶子跑过去，但是他刚靠近正在下降的玻璃，就立即有四五个人举起枪，把他逼了回去。

“别紧张，别紧张，我的小Loki。”Stane微微兴奋了起来，他看着那面玻璃渐渐把两条小人鱼和自己完全隔开，语气里有压不住的戏谑感。“哦——我实在是太喜欢你们俩了，嗯？所以忍不住想要把今天的演示安排的戏剧性一些。多让人感动啊，奋力自救之类的？”

Tony也穿着装甲跑了过来，他控制得还不是很熟练，显得有些笨拙。Loki抬头看了看整面大玻璃墙，扭头对Tony说：“看看这玩意有多坚固？”

Tony在装甲里闷声闷气地说：“你往后点，我轰一下试试。”

Loki退后了几步。Tony举起手，对着Stane脸的位置来了一炮。

他没用暗藏的斥力炮，只是用了装甲里的弹药。不过打完之后，整个玻璃纹丝不动。Tony皱起眉，又在墙的四角和中间都来了一下，但玻璃连个裂纹都没有。

Loki握紧了拳头，他走近了墙，使劲锤了一下玻璃，大声说：“……你想要什么？”

Stane咧开嘴笑了一下，然后拿出一个遥控器一样的东西，晃了晃：“——那咱们不如直白说了吧？我不相信你们，你们也不相信我。所以我觉得咱们得换个方式来考验彼此，嗯？”

Tony抬手又给玻璃来了一炮。“你他妈叫这个是[考验彼此]？你根本没有任何诚意——”

“我本来就没有诚意。”Stane抿嘴笑。“我今天比较忙，等会还得去开会，所以长话短说吧。现在，你们有二十分钟时间从里面逃出来，我不管你们用什么办法，给我看你们这几个星期的成果。”

Loki不由自主地看了一眼Stane手里的遥控器。“……如果我们二十分钟后没有成功呢？”

Stane遗憾地咂咂嘴，摇着头露出了一个同情的表情：“啧啧……如果你们逃不出来，那我认为你们俩其实也没什么用了。我会炸了你们这个箱子，把你们炸得干干净净，利利索索，连根头发都不会剩下。”

Tony立刻开始观察四周，他举起了装甲的胳膊，开始瞄准各个地方，同时小声说：“Shit……这不合情理，他为什么突然要杀了我们？”

Loki离开了玻璃，不再和Stane废话。他的呼吸有些急促，刚才装的淡定在转过身的时候就碎掉了。Loki抬头看看Tony的装甲：“……说不定是Thor他们已经查到了Stane，所以这个老混蛋想嫁祸给我们。反正死人不会说话，到时候所有的责任都推给人鱼，干净利索。”

Tony嗯了一声，他穿着装甲走路有些吃力。Loki跑向自己的那堆炸弹，大声说：“Tony，朝着墙开枪试试！”

“正想这么干呢！”Tony应了一声，朝着他们背后的墙轰了几炮。那墙表面是一层水泥，轰开之后，有一个地方裸露出了一小块金属。

“Fuck！”Tony骂了一声，转身朝另两边的墙轰击。“这不行，Loki，我们可能在一个大铁块里！”

Loki在那边拿了几个玻璃瓶，不知道里面是毒药还是炸弹。他把那些瓶子放到玻璃墙下面，想了想又回去拿过了两粒胶囊，然后跳到还在轰炸的Tony身上，掀开他的盔甲，说：“吃，解药。”

Tony张嘴吃了，Loki又把他盖了进去。Tony大声说：“你要干嘛？”

Loki也吃了解药，然后他跑回玻璃前，冷冷地看着Stane。老人鱼眯起眼睛，不知道他要做什么。

接着Loki拎起一个瓶子，狠狠摔碎在了地上。里面的毒药从玻璃下的缝隙慢慢渗了出去，洇了一大片地面。外面的人马上开始不安地动了起来，Stane看了他们一眼，那些人又站住了。

Loki冷笑一声，又拿起一瓶绿色的，摔在地上。他眨眨眼睛：“要不然，同归于尽吧？”

Stane坐在他的罐子里，冷笑一声：“你明明知道我在这里是不会中毒的。”

Loki撇撇嘴。“知道啊。等我把你身边这些人都毒死，看你还怎么办。”

Tony忍不住哈哈大笑起来。他看看墙上的表，还有十四分钟。他不再去看Loki，而是集中精力开始观察他们所处的这个空间。刚才Stane说，要把他们炸得什么都不剩，那也就是说，这附近有炸弹，或者枪。可是他已经把四面墙都轰过了，墙的后面是铁，没有炸弹——

Tony突然一扬眉，抬头看着天花板。他转了一圈，仔细观察着头顶的土。人鱼举起手，犹豫了一下，扭头对Loki说：“Hey，Loki？你要不要躲一躲？如果我打中的是炸药，我们可就得提前死了。——但愿那是枪，我觉得是枪。”

Loki这时已经摔了四瓶毒药，外面有两个人已经开始呕吐出汗。他一开始没反应过来，只是习惯性地又摔了一瓶，扭头说：“啊？”

Tony从来没觉得玻璃破碎的声音这么清脆悦耳。他指指天花板：“这里藏的要么是枪，要么是炸弹，我得试试。”

Loki也抬头看了看，他站起身，点点头。

Tony举起手，顿了顿又说：“那我炸啦？最后有没有什么想对我说的？”

Loki抹了抹脸，想了想说：“……好吧，其实昨天我撒谎了。出去之后我最想做的事不是洗澡。”

Tony在装甲里耸耸肩。“我知道的。你一定是想和Thor洗澡。”

Loki白了他一眼。Tony咯咯笑着，在装甲里弄了弄，把攻击力换成了斥力炮，然后对准天花板，开始聚力。“Loki……我不后悔上岸。”

Loki顿了一下。然后他跑过去，抱住了Tony和他高大的装甲。“——我也不后悔。如果你能活下去，就帮我告诉Thor……”

这时整个基地都震动了一下。Tony眨眨眼睛，看了看自己的机械手：“……靠？我还什么都没做呢，别瞪我Loki。”

两个人分开，有些紧张地看着四周。让他们意外的是，Stane和其他人也露出了紧张的神色，都在向四周围看。小人鱼们等了一会，基地又开始震动，振幅比刚才更大，时间更长。

“……艹，是地震吗？”Tony护着Loki，他扭头看看，自己给Loki做的枪还放在桌子上。他挪动了一步，奋力勾过来，扔给自己的朋友。“这地震怎么这么久？我——”

紧跟着又是一次强烈的震动，Loki站不住跪在了地上，而玻璃墙外的人本来就已经开始中毒，他们脸色发青，全部趴了下来。

Loki大声说：“这不对劲！这不是普通的地震，我觉……”

他没说完，整个房间里突然又是一阵巨响。然后在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，Stane身后的墙猛然被一辆装甲车撞破了。那辆车把那面墙轰得稀巴烂，然后接着往前横冲直撞，它把Stane的玻璃罐子撞到了一边，又在继续，直到撞在玻璃墙上才停止。

Tony和Loki目瞪口呆。他俩完全被搞蒙了，只是傻呆呆地看着。装甲车停下来后，又安静了几秒，然后有人打开了门。Tony心跳陡然加速起来，他看见Steve金灿灿的脑袋首先钻了出来，然后是Thor，再接着是Natasha。

Tony看着Thor猛地趴到玻璃墙上，眼睛泛红地大喊了一声：“Loki？！”Tony扭头看看自己的朋友，他依然愣愣的，只不过身子有点抖。

Thor又砸了几下墙，然后突然整面玻璃都升了起来——Natasha找到了开关。

Thor和Steve弯腰连滚带爬钻了进去，Thor一把抱住了Loki，不停地说：“Loki？Loki，Loki，Loki。”

Steve跟着他跑过来，脸上的表情依然悲伤而严肃。Natasha跟在他身后，一言不发，Steve找了一圈，最后终于无法维持自己的镇定，只抬手抓住自己的头发：“……Tony不在这儿。他不在这儿。我得，我得去找找别的地方——”

Tony猛地掀开了自己的面具，轻轻说：“……Steve？”

那人猛然转头看着Tony，脸上的表情瞬间从绝望转成惊愕。Tony忍不住对着Steve露出了一个微笑，他看着自己人类的脸，居然有点遗憾手里没有相机。人鱼故作轻松地吸吸鼻子，笨拙地走过去，用自己沉重的机械手拍拍Steve的脑袋。“Hey……哦，认不出我啦？”

 

 

 

 

 

Steve呆了好几秒，站在原地一动不动。Natasha看不下去，轻推了他一把：“傻愣着干嘛呢。”

Steve回过神来，慢慢靠近了Tony。他的脸上依然混杂着不敢相信、感激和开心的情绪，这让Tony觉得整个人都暖洋洋起来。人鱼咧嘴看自己的人类靠近，他讨好地想蹭蹭Steve的脸，却蹭不到。Tony抬起胳膊：“帮我把这个拿下来，我自己实在脱不了。”

Steve的鼻子红了，接着眼睛也开始红。两个人沉默地脱下了装甲，Tony刚从里面出来，Steve就一把抱住了他，什么也说不出来。

Tony安抚性地拍拍Steve的后背：“Hey……我在这儿呢，我没事，今天我和Loki绝对能逃走的，看看我们俩做的，我们特别厉害——”

Steve掐着Tony的下巴，猛地低头吻住他的嘴巴，把剩下的话都堵回去了。

“……你这个小混蛋。”Steve呜咽着说，“你这个小混蛋，小混蛋，小混蛋，小混蛋。”

Tony揉着Steve的头发，轻声说：“嗯……对，对，对，对。我是，我是。”

他抱着Steve，感受着对方颤抖的身体。Tony从来不知道Steve会害怕，他的人类好像永远都那么完美又坚强，但是现在Steve抱着Tony，全身抖得和筛子一样。

两个人无声地抱了几秒，Tony的脸埋在Steve的脖颈里，忍不住闷闷地说：“……你哭了吗？”

Steve摇头，又点头。Tony觉得自己的眼睛也开始热，他赶紧眨眨眼睛，把眼泪憋回去。Steve深呼吸了几口气，让自己的情绪稳定一些，然后他开始慢慢摸Tony的后背，脖子，屁股，腰，肚子。

Tony搂着Steve，随他摸。可是当Steve摸到他胸前时，Tony心里一紧，立刻想抽身后退，却已经晚了。

Steve的手指触碰到了Tony胸口的反应堆，他的动作一停，马上低头去看。Tony张张嘴，他想安慰人类，却还没想好要怎么说。

Steve的脸红红的，说话时没来得及掩饰哽咽声：“——这…这是什么？你怎么了？”

他急切起来，开始确认Tony身上有没有其他伤口。人鱼全身都脏兮兮的，脸上和胸口都是伤，Steve摸着他肿着的眼角，又去摸反应堆。Tony抬手给他擦鼻涕：“啊哈……没什么大事。真的。已经好了，回去再让你仔细看。”

他踮起脚，亲吻了一下Steve的眼睛。他的动作很好地安抚了Steve，他们的额头抵在一起，Steve闭着眼睛，喃喃地说：“……我马上带你出去。我们回家，如果你想回大海——”

这时Steve和Thor的耳机里传来Clint的声音：“——呃，guys？你们找到小人鱼了是吧？那什么，如果不介意的话上来搭把手，Stane被你俩忘得干干净净了，我们正在追他。”

Steve和Thor心里一沉，迅速变回了工作状态。他们朝Stane刚刚躲藏的玻璃罐看了一眼，果然里面空空如也。

旁边的Loki推开Thor，低声说：“去追他吧。我等你。”

Tony最后又亲了一下Steve。“去吧。——Loki？他们是不是也得吃解药？”

Loki点点头，转身给他们拿了解药。Steve捧住Tony的脸，再次吻了一下他的额头：“等我回来。”

他们转身离开了这里。Natasha没有跟上去，她沉默地看着两个人类去追Stane，等看不见那两个人之后，才转身面对小人鱼：“我没有很多时间——但是你们现在要去找Bucky，现在就去。他在比珈河附近，沿着河岸找他，好吗？”

接着她不等小人鱼回答，也转身跑了。

Tony和Loki在原地站了一会，一时还反应不过来。他们被刚刚和自己人类相聚的狂喜，还有脱离了危险的虚脱感拉扯着，这让Tony觉得头晕目眩，还有不可抑制的疲惫。小人鱼在那儿傻站了一会，最后终于支撑不住，贴着墙慢慢坐了下来。

“……我们安全了。”Loki喃喃地说。

Tony笑起来，点了点头。他的嘴唇上仿佛还留着Steve的触感，耳朵里还能听见Steve说的，等我回来。

两个人安静地坐了一会，听着外面不时传来爆炸和枪声。整个基地好像都被端了老巢，也不知道神盾的人能不能抓到Stane。

两个人坐着休息了五分钟，Tony扭头看看Loki：“——走吧？如果我再看见Steve，就不会舍得走了。”

Loki点点头。他的眼睛有点红，和之前的伤混在一起，让整张脸看上去更加伤痕累累。两条小人鱼颤巍巍站了起来，然后拖着疲惫的身体，朝外面逃去。

 

48

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce平静地看着被关在审讯室里的Stane， 就好像在看一幅画，或者什么商品。他的情绪本身就很少外露，而面对Stane的时候，眼神里的感情更是退得干干净净。可惜的是Stane看不到这个，他的头上罩着黑布，手上戴着手铐，正低着头坐在桌子前。

Nick站在Bruce身边，清清嗓子：“嗯……神盾感谢你的帮助。”

Bruce摇摇头，温和地说：“不用。这是我们之前说好的，况且我本身也是要抓他的。”

Fury好像不知道回答什么了。他摸摸鼻子，顿了一下，有点不自在地说：“呃……你们，你们人鱼，都和你一样吗？”

Bruce扭头看他：“哪样？”

Nick咕哝了一句什么，不说话了。Bruce转过头又看看Stane，再次叮嘱了一次Fury：“别把他的头套摘了，也不要和他说话。想证明他是坏人很简单，扒了裤子扔水里，到时候变出尾巴，就可以证明你们没有抓错人。”

Fury点点头，重复了一次：“不能和他说话。你已经说过一百次了。”

Bruce嗯了一声，又说：“审问的时候，可以让他写字，但是不要听他说话。Stane的擅长点是催眠，不过不知道为什么，对我们人鱼却没什么影响。你们可以让Nat审问他，这样更快一些。”

Fury垫了一下脚，接着转过身来：“好的。——所以，合作愉快？”

他伸出了手，做出了握手的姿态。不过Bruce没有回应，他低头看看Fury的手，又露出那副和和气气的表情。“哦……我不想冒犯，可是我觉得，咱们的合作还没完。我要去海底了，这期间你会善待Nat，是吧？”

Nick微微收回手，慢慢点点头。“……是的。她是我们的同伴。虽然她欺骗了我们这么久，还曾经把我们的一个新兵送去做了人鱼贩子，现在她又私自放走了两条小人鱼，让他俩去找Bucky——但是，是的，我会善待Tasha，我保证。”

Bruce扬起眉：“这听上去可完全不像是一个友好的保证。嗯…Odinson和Rogers的情绪稳定下来了吗？”

Fury耸耸肩，有点骄傲地说：“他们俩是最优秀的探员，可以在一分钟之内稳定自己的心跳和血压，就连测谎仪都测不出任何异常。”

Bruce低头看了看自己的指甲。“嗯哼……但他们发觉Tony和Loki走了之后，可是大喊大叫了五分钟左右，我就在旁边，我看着呢。”

Fury一下子有些尴尬。他彻底收回了手，又变回了局长那副严肃的样子。“你得公平点儿，Banner。我确定我的探员没有大喊大叫，他们只是——呃，偶发失控。”

Bruce礼节性地欠了欠身。“那真是太好了。你知道的，我们的合作包括两部分，我帮你们抓到Stane，你帮我们杀了Laufey。所以我觉得都实现了才算公平，对吗？”

Fury忍了忍，然后再一次转向玻璃后面的Stane。“……可是如果Loki真的杀了我最得力的探员，那这个责任谁来承担？”

Bruce慢条斯理地拽了拽自己的耳朵：“任何成果都伴随着牺牲。我也是冒着生命危险去帮你抓Stane的，看看吧，我的胳膊还青着呢。”

Fury那一刻真想一拳打上Bruce的脸。他见识过了这条人鱼爆发时的力量，基地中的铁壁对于Bruce来说，就好像塑料玩具，他一分钟内可以撕开五面墙。所以胳膊上的淤青？那算个什么伤。

Bruce最后拍了拍自己衣服的前襟，那上面粘了一些蒲公英的毛毛种子。“……Fury，你少拿你那套局长的作风来对付我。我只要一个保证，就是Nat一根头发都不能少。一个星期后我会带着Laufey上岸，我们那时候再见。”

他对着Nick摆摆手，头也不回地走了。

 

 

比珈河宽阔而悠长，河水不太急，沿岸走过去，可以看见一群群的鱼潜在水里，偶尔还会有几条蹦出水面。离河岸比较近的地方排着非常多的船，粗略数过去，最少也有三十条。Tony和Loki拖着沉重的脚步，一艘船一艘船走过去，他们谁都没说话，只是机械地走着。

小人鱼饿得手脚发颤。他们走过了十几条船后，Loki轻声说：“我们这么找，什么时候能找到？你帮我看着点，我跳下去抓几条鱼。”

Tony赶紧一把揪住他，一脸警惕地四处看了看。“……你疯啦？这儿全都是人鱼贩子，你变出尾巴去找吃的，不马上被捞上来了？”

Loki太饿了，只觉得一阵阵地想吐。他停下脚步，使劲按了按胃，希望可以缓解饥饿的感觉。“但是我们再不吃东西，就要死了。什么都可以，我跳下去抓两——”

他没说完，突然被什么人捂住了嘴。旁边的Tony也是唔唔几声，立刻没了动静。Loki紧张得心砰砰直跳，他猛地抬手抓住那人的胳膊，想往后来一个肘击，接着身后人就贴着他的耳朵说：

“闭上嘴，一个音都不准发，嗯？”

Loki听出来，这是Bucky的声音。

 

 

Bucky扔给小人鱼们两条鱼，一块面包，和一瓶水。Loki和Tony坐在那儿啃了起来，他俩已经脏得基本看不出原来的颜色了，两个人又累又饿，腿上的伤口好像要发炎，非常难受。

Bucky皱着眉，看着小人鱼狼吞虎咽，忍了半天没说话。Rumlow倚在旁边的柜子上，歪头看着Loki和Tony。

“嗯……所以，是Natasha要你们来找我？”Bucky趁着Tony喝水的时候，赶紧发问。

Tony点点头，又咬了一口鱼肉。“是的。”

Bucky抬头看了看Rumlow，不知道该说什么。刚刚他俩下船去呼吸新鲜空气的时候，看见了正在胡乱走动的小人鱼。他俩已经饿得东倒西歪了，连脚步声都不肯掩饰，只是一条船一条船找过去，想看看能不能找到Bucky他们。

Bucky没想到小人鱼会这个时候找到自己。他和Rumlow犹豫了一下，最后还是从后面偷偷捂住小人鱼的嘴，把他俩扛了回来。其实Bucky非常意外，他没想到再次见到Loki和Tony时，小人鱼居然会这么糟糕——两个人全身上下都是伤，嘴角和眼睛肿着，还都有点儿发低烧。他俩乖乖被扛上了船，连丁点的挣扎都没有，就跟死鱼一样听话。Bucky和Rumlow把小人鱼扔在船里，看着Loki翻了个身，露出自己肚皮。

然后他有气无力地说：“我们饿死了。”

Tony面朝下，脸贴着地板，也扁着声音附和说：“饿死了。”

Rumlow示意Bucky看着他俩，自己去拿了一点吃的过来。小人鱼闻到食物的味道之后，瞬间爬起来，连谢谢都没说，抓过面包就吃。

Bucky看着狼吞虎咽的小人鱼，终于忍不住自己的好奇心：“……你们俩怎么把自己弄成这样了？第一次看你们的时候，看着好像挺厉害啊。”

Tony一手握着鱼，一手抓着面包，含含糊糊地说：“说来话长……”

Rumlow哼了一声，终于也坐了下来。他拿过一盆鱼，放在小人鱼面前。“慢慢吃，别噎死了。”

Bucky在一边咳嗽一声：“呃，我得先把话说清楚了。你们俩最好别出船，这是我和Rumlow的船，别人一般不会进来。你俩就呆在这里，懂吗？”

Loki在盆里挑了一条大鱼，拿起来舔了一口。“我们有睡觉的地方吗？”

Bucky指了指里面一个房间：“没有床，你们就睡那儿。”

Tony接过话：“能睡觉就行。——所以，我们得做什么？”

Bucky看了一眼Rumlow，然后又把问题绕了回来：“你们为什么这个时候来找我？”

Loki不耐烦地回答：“我们要是知道，还用来问你们么。——我还要面包，再给我拿一个。”

Rumlow出人意料好脾气地又递他一个，没说话。Bucky舔了一下嘴唇，清了清嗓子：“……所以你们什么都不知道就来了，是吧？”

Tony和Loki抬眼瞅了他一眼，不太想承认现在自己确实有点摸不清状况。他俩逃出来的时候，外面还是大白天，到处都是烟，还有喊叫或者开枪的声音。小人鱼好久没见到太阳了，两个人一开始被晒得睁不开眼睛，只能躲在阴凉的地方适应了一会。

因为怕被神盾的其他人看见，他们逃出来后，挑了一条特别偏僻的小路走。两个人在路上其实商量了一下为什么Natasha要他们去找Bucky，不过最后也没说出个所以然。他俩后来都不想说话了，只是闷头赶路，那个时候对于小人鱼来说，所有的动力就是找到Bucky之后能吃顿饱饭，毕竟找到人鱼贩子就等于找到吃的——他们快饿死了。

 

这时整个船晃了一下，几个人立即停下了所有的动作，只竖起耳朵听周围情况。他们安静了一会，最后确认只是风。Bucky放松下来，他动了动，等着整个船晃动的频率慢慢低下来。

Tony一边吃一边观察着Bucky。上次见面是大半夜，其实他根本看不太清楚这两个人。现在他们的距离近了很多，Bucky看着比神盾资料库里的照片更严肃一些。

人鱼贩子察觉到了Tony的目光，就转过脸来，有点不爽地问他：“看什么。”

Tony哼了一声，干脆盘起了腿，叼着鱼头直视Bucky：“看你呗。——话说，你一定和Natasha商量了什么吧？所以她才会让我们过来。所以不如我们把各自掌握的信息交换一下？这不是双赢嘛。”

Bucky皱着眉，有些谨慎地说：“……我看不出来交换信息对我来说有什么好处。”

Loki在一边哦了一声，他转向Tony，好像在说悄悄话，却又用了不必要的高音量：“他在偷着做什么坏事，还担心我们是探子。”

Tony伸出油乎乎的爪子，又去盆里抓了一条鱼出来。一直在一边不吭声的Rumlow突然说：“我们坏事做得多了，还用偷偷么。”

Tony伸了伸腿：“那就直接说嘛。你们最近有什么计划？”

人鱼贩子又互相看了一眼，最后Bucky犹豫了一下，承认说：“……五天后我们要去Ctral海域捕捞人鱼。现在是交配季，去那儿求偶的人鱼非常多。”

Loki抹了抹嘴，拿起瓶子喝了一口水。“唔，这听起来没什么不能说的。”

Bucky耸耸肩：“是的。可是这是我干的最后一票了，我通知了Natasha捕捞地点，条件就是，她需要带着Steve出这个任务。”

Tony扬起眉：“……为什么？”

“很简单，不是吗？”人鱼贩子也从盆里抓起一条鱼，闻了闻，扔了出去。“我他妈吃够了鱼，坐够了船，睡够了地板，我要回去了，所以，我得保证Steve看见我，知道我还活着。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，拖着长音说：“哦——”

Rumlow在一边插话说：“所以听起来，那个女人是想让你们和我们一起面对神盾呢。你们俩犯什么事儿了？”

Loki冷冷地说：“我们犯了什么事和你没关系。而且我还记得，你不是不肯和Barnes回神盾么？当时你可是狠揍了他，就在我们俩面前。”

Rumlow把目光重新定在Loki身上，现在他的眼神看起来和温柔完全挂不上边了。“……小心你的措辞，小人鱼。”Rumlow嘶嘶地说。“你们俩他妈的挑这个时候来找我们，这是个多大的麻烦你们一定想象不到。我们明天还得费尽心思把你俩插进来，还要带着你们去和神盾对峙——你他妈觉得这都很好玩？”

Tony放下了鱼，歪了歪脑袋，摆出一副很有礼貌的脸。“哦，那真是谢谢你们了。不过别说得好像我们欠了你们多大的人情似的，行吗？去见Steve也好，和神盾对峙也好，我和Loki可都是大砝码。有我们在，你俩保证可以安安全全的。”

Rumlow扬起眉：“是么？”

Tony换了个姿势，跪在了地上。“是的。神盾里现在有多少人还认识Barnes？肯定没有多少了。如果你们打起来，那他们才不管谁是Steve的好朋友，反正都是人鱼贩子，弄死一个算一个。可是我和Loki在就不一样了，我们在神盾可有名了，现在又是在逃，他们绝对不会朝我们的船开枪的。”

Bucky上下打量了一下Tony：“……你这是在自抬身价么。”

Tony耸耸肩：“我本来很贵。据我所知，人鱼的耳朵现在在黑市可以卖到三千美元呢。”

Loki在旁边拍了拍肚子（他终于吃饱了），懒洋洋地说：“不，不是Tony，他的意思不是说你很贵。这是人类的一种修辞，Natasha给我们的资料里写了，你到底看没看那个？”

Tony扭头瞪他：“我每天忙死了，哪有时间看那个。还有你就不能给我点面子，别揭穿我吗？”

Loki哧哧地笑：“好的，我的错。”

Rumlow站起身，阴沉着脸俯视小人鱼。“……别耍花样，你们俩。”他深邃的眼睛来回盯着Tony和Loki。“我会好好看着你们。现在动动屁股跟我去洗个澡，然后闭上嘴滚去睡觉，懂吗？”

Tony看看手里的鱼：“呃……我能再吃一条吗？”

Bucky也跟着站起来：“不行。你吃太多等一下会睡不着的，我也不想帮你把东西都吐出来。快起来，你们俩臭死了。”

Tony不乐意地翻了个白眼，跟着Loki站了起来。

 

 

船上的条件并不好，地板很硬，还一直晃，外面Bucky和Rumlow一直在轻声说话，那声音听在耳朵里嗡嗡的，就好像小虫子。Tony眯着眼睛躺在地板上，身边是Loki微凉的体温。

他翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地说：“Loki，你睡了吗？”

Loki嗯了一声，也慢慢转过来，眼睛都懒得睁。他凭感觉摸了摸Tony的脸：“……睡吧。我们都两天没睡觉了。”

Tony打了个哈欠，又说：“不知道Yinsen怎么样了……我们回去之后，一定要去找他。”

Loki蜷起腿，把自己缩成一个球。“对……不过Thor他们会好好对他的，他是重要的证人，Stane做的那些坏事，Yinsen可以证明呢。”

他的声音越来越低，好像马上就要睡着了。Tony觉得有点冷，他往Loki身边靠了靠，低声说：“晚安，Loki。”

Loki嘴角露出了一个笑容。他抱着腿，咕哝着说：“晚安。”

他们终于沉沉睡去。

 

49

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony和Loki第一次这么近距离和这么多人鱼贩子生活在一起。他俩在找到Bucky的第二天，早上五点半就被踹起来了。

Rumlow扔给小人鱼两件很旧的衣服，还好是干干净净的。他踢了踢Loki的小腿：“起来吧。去给我们做饭去。”

小人鱼困得脑子还不清醒，就被迫开始穿衣服。Rumlow蹲下来，压低了声音说：“恭喜你俩，可以做四天人鱼贩子。我已经把你们硬塞进来了，出去看见别人，就说你们是从南美那边的贩子跳槽过来的。”

Tony和Loki打着哈欠点了点头，一脸要困死的样子。他们换完衣服就跟着Rumlow下船去，清晨的比珈河附近非常冷，也很安静，只能听见水声，和远处的鸟鸣。

小人鱼被冷风一吹，就清醒一点了。他俩总算睁开眼睛，拖着腿跟着Rumlow往前走。他们上了岸，只看见岸上堆了一大堆新鲜的鱼。

Rumlow指了指旁边的大锅：“那这些都煮了。要想留在这儿，就得干活，谁都不例外。煮鱼，然后去那边的厨房船拿面包，再挨个分给每个船上的人。”

Loki被那么一大堆鱼镇住了。他皱着眉看看鱼，又扭头看Rumlow：“——这么多，什么时候能煮完？”

Rumlow看看天色，想了想说：“一个小时之内吧。最好快点，饿肚子的人鱼贩子脾气可都不怎么好。”

Tony扒着锅，往里面看了看。那口大锅很深，还好里面已经装满了水。他扭头看看Rumlow：“只有我们俩做这个吗？昨天的早饭谁做的？”

Rumlow耸耸肩：“反正不是我。你们最好现在就开始，好好表现的时候到了。”

他对着小人鱼摆摆手，转身朝水中走去。Bucky正站在最远的船上，眯着眼睛往这边看。

他俩等Rumlow走远了，才慢腾腾挪近那堆鱼。小人鱼从来没在岸上看见这么多鱼在一起，他俩翻了翻，鱼堆散发出一阵阵令人作呕的腥气，还有一股腐烂的味道。Tony咕哝了一会，最后还是跪下来，把柴火什么的塞进锅下面，开始点火。

Loki一脸恶心的捏起一条鱼，甩到锅里。扔完他把手放在裤子上蹭了蹭，厌恶地说：“Rumlow绝对是故意的，就因为我昨晚和他顶嘴了。”

Tony趴在那儿，用一根小树枝点火。“所以嘛，下次不要和他废话，直接动手好了。快往里扔吧，我们只要坚持四天就行了，这儿比起Stane的基地，简直美得像Steve的小房间。”

Loki哼了一声，还是不高兴的样子。他站着做了一会儿心理准备，然后终于龇牙咧嘴地把手插进滑溜溜的鱼堆里，抱起了一大捧，战战巍巍地往锅里扔。

Tony正好也点好了火。他又看了一眼，确定不会灭了，就也站起来，去抱鱼。上面的鱼还算新鲜，可是他俩往锅里扔了几次之后，下面已经开始腐烂的鱼渐渐露了出来，那可真不是让人愉快的味道，Tony好几次觉得他都快吐了。

小人鱼才不管好鱼坏鱼，反正都往里扔就是了。他俩只贪多，争取一次弄好，所以俩人抱了好多鱼进去，最后整口锅里几乎都看不见水了。

他们把大半堆的鱼都塞进了锅里，然后拍拍衣服，坐了下来。Tony闻闻自己的衣服，嫌弃地做了个鬼脸。“靠，昨晚白洗澡了。”

Loki脸色发白，显然也被恶心得够呛。他们休息了一会，远处的地平线突然冒出了一丝朝阳的光芒。Tony眯起眼睛，伸了个懒腰：“太阳出来了。”

Loki抱着腿，出神地看着远处的阳光。比珈河渐渐热闹起来，不远处的船上开始有人走动，岸上的林间除了鸟鸣，仿佛连吹过的风都开始有了声音。

好像整个世界都醒过来了。

朝阳照射的范围越来越大，Tony懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，然后身子一歪，倒在Loki身上。他拐了拐Loki：“……哎，你还记得我们带着Dummy去看日出那次么。”

Loki动了动，把腿伸直了。Tony立马就倒上去，找了个舒服的位置躺下来，呼噜呼噜要睡觉。Loki摸摸他的头发，问：“哪次啊？我们不是带着Dummy去看过很多次么。”

Tony拽了一把草，又扔掉了。“就是第一次，Dummy第一次出海面那次。他吓死了，一直要跑，你差点没抱住他。记得吗？”

Loki想了想，忍不住笑起来：“记得了。他就是个笨蛋，笨死了。”

Tony点点头，顿了顿又说：“……所以等我们回到大海，再养一条水滴鱼怎么样？”

Loki的手停了下来。他张张嘴，却又没说话，只是一动不动，听着旁边大锅发出烧水的响声。Tony继续自顾自地说：“我知道你有事一直没告诉我。我们突然来找Barnes也不是闲得没事，我都知道。但是你不想说就不说吧，等我们解决了这一切，要是你还是想回大海，我就跟你回去。”

Loki的手重新摸上Tony的头发，他沉默了一会，然后低声说：“……那Rogers呢？你不要他了吗？”

Tony没说话，Loki看不见他的表情。他们望着远处的地平线，那里的比珈河被朝阳晃得非常明亮，看上去就好像流动的白银。

过了很长时间，Loki终于轻轻说：“Tony……Laufey会从海底上来，他会藏在某个地方，看着我杀了Thor。”

Tony看看眼前的草地，又垂下眼睛看着一只小虫子爬过他的大腿。最后他闭上眼睛，喃喃地问：“……你会做么？”

Loki的手动了动，从里面的衣服里掏出Tony给他做的那把枪。“——我会的。Laufey喜欢戏剧一样的过程，他觉得我一定恨死了Thor，如果亲手杀了他，那我就可以抛弃对人类世界的留恋，一心一意地做一条听他摆布的人鱼。所以我在他面前杀了Thor，Laufey肯定不会放过他的尸体，那对他来说，就好像勋章一样的存在。——你见过Laufey的收藏品吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，他的卷毛蹭着Loki的腿，有点痒。Loki揉了揉眼睛：“我瞥见过一次……里面都是人类的头骨，那全是Laufey杀掉的人类，他都保存了起来。”

Tony转过头，瞪着Loki：“哦——那听起来有点变态，是我的错觉吗？”

Loki忍不住笑，他随手弹了一下Tony的鼻子。“不是。嗯……你看上去比我想的要冷静得多？”

Tony翻个身，仰面朝上，看着湛蓝的天空。“Hey——让我来猜猜。你预想的结果是，我哭喊着要求你不要杀掉Thor，然后会抢过那把枪，把它扔到河里，是吗？”

Loki歪歪头：“呃，没有哭喊着，不过差不多啦。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“感谢你，LokiOdinson，我们从七岁就认识了，结果你居然还能对我的反应估算错误。”

Loki皱皱眉：“别那么叫我。”

Tony斜眼看他：“我们第一次见面，你就哭着鼻子说自己叫LokiOdinson，你忘了吗？”

Loki轻轻笑了一声。“那么久之前的事……早就忘了。”

Tony敷衍地点点头。“嗯嗯嗯，好吧，好吧。不过我知道你不会杀掉Thor的，这不明摆着嘛。到时候朝他胳膊开一枪算了，反正都是血淋淋的，Laufey躲在水底，他能看得多清楚？”

Loki又看了看手里的枪。“我不知道……但是我听说Laufey有个坏习惯。”

Tony看他：“嗯？”

Loki咬了一下嘴唇。“……Natasha告诉我，他杀的大部分人其实都是自己从船上拖下去的。她能劝Laufey上来，主要也是这个——就算我一时心软没能杀掉Thor，Laufey也可以趁Thor受伤的时候，把他拖到深海里。”

Tony听完半天没说话，Loki吸吸鼻子，想了想又补充说：“你不懂……这对Laufey来说，是很有成就感的事情。”

Tony皱起鼻子，理智地说：“我现在就特别想知道，人类到底怎么招惹那个死老头了。他这是什么毛病？”

Loki耸耸肩，把枪塞回了衣服里。“不知道。反正，这就是全部了。我需要杀了Thor。”Loki说完，试探着看了看Tony的眼睛。“嗯……你生气吗？”

Tony蹬蹬腿：“我生什么气？”

“因为我一直没告诉你这件事。”Loki哼了一声。“……还有，我还没决定要不要原谅Thor呢。”

Tony抓了一只小虫子，有点好奇地看着它在自己手上爬。“干嘛，你真要打死他么？”

Loki咕哝着说：“说不定就真打死了。”

“那我就会阻止你。”Tony放下了手，突然非常认真地说。“我不会让你带着后悔过一辈子的，如果你要杀了Thor，我一定会阻止你。”

Loki皱起眉：“别犯傻，Tony。你不能阻碍我开枪，Laufey看着呢，只要稍微有一点点不对劲，他就不会露头了。”

Tony露出一个假笑：“我会不动声色地阻拦你，要试试吗？”

Loki有些气恼地白了他一眼，抬手拔了一把草，全扔在Tony脸上了。然后他没什么好气儿地说：“——而且如果有必要，我可能也会对Rogers开枪。”

Tony本来还慢悠悠地把脸上的草往下摘，一听这话，他立刻瞪向Loki：“这个不行，这和Steve有什么关系？”

Loki撇撇嘴：“我也不知道，但是听起来比较公平？我总不能只打伤Thor一个，反正我也不喜欢Rogers。”

Tony坐了起来，挪到Loki身边，戳了戳他衣服里鼓鼓囊囊的枪。“得了吧，Loki。我之所以不担心Thor，是因为我知道你不会杀了他的。可是如果你要是瞄准Steve，那我得考虑一下了。他一向不讨你喜欢，我可不愿意你拿着枪指着他。”

Loki抬手打他：“你就知道护着Rogers，那人有什么好？”

Tony装作认真地想了想：“嗯……也没什么好的，说实话。”

他俩互相看了一会，终于忍不住都笑了。Loki张开胳膊往后一躺，大笑着说：“我们这样好吗？这可是杀人，你严肃点儿行不行。”

Tony拍了拍他的肚子，咯咯笑着：“对，严肃，严肃。不过我看不出来有什么要难过的，我们快成功了，只要Laufey靠近海面，Natasha就有办法对付他，是吗？”

Loki点点头，心里突然涌上了一种说不清楚的感觉。他觉得紧张又兴奋，还有对未来的一点点期待。他扭头看着全身都是鱼腥味的Tony，说：“哎……等Laufey死了，我们就自由了。”

Tony嗯了一声，也躺了下来。他们都不再说话，只是仰头看着天空。

以后他们大概会有很多很多机会看见这样的风景，和其他人鱼一起。

 

 

Steve坐在床上，Thor扔给他一罐啤酒，他接了过来，但是没打开。

“喝吧，我买了很多。”Thor看了他一眼，盘腿坐在地板上。两个人终于又刮了胡子，看起来不是那么像野人了。“再陪我喝一次，一旦三天后我就死了呢。”

Steve皱皱眉：“这个笑话可一点都不好笑。”

Thor打开自己的啤酒，喝了一大口。“嗯……我可没开玩笑。我们到时候在船上呢，摇摇晃晃的，说不定Loki一枪就打我胸口上了。”

Steve对他勉强笑了笑，垂下眼睛。Thor两口灌下去，一脸满足地说：“其实这么想想也挺好。要是我死了，你就告诉Loki不是他杀了我，只是因为那该死的风，对，就是因为风。——我可不想让他背负着杀人凶手这个名声过一辈子。”

Steve慢慢打开啤酒，板着脸说：“你自己告诉他，我说叫什么事儿。你不会死的，Loki怎么会下手呢，别傻了。”

Thor又笑，然后举起啤酒，接着喝。

Steve也喝了一口，想了想说：“要不你还是穿着防弹衣吧。Loki不会真的打死你的，但是，呃，一旦有风船晃了，总有个保险。”

Thor耸耸肩，一鼓作气喝完了手里的啤酒。然后他又拿过来一罐，打开继续。“不行的，Tasha说得很明确了，我不能穿任何防护，得见血。那个Laufey最喜欢血腥味了，到时候我捂着肚子往海里一沉，他马上就会过来把我拖下去的。”

Steve的眉头依然拧得死紧。“可是我觉得让你趁机去刺伤他不是什么好办法。他是人鱼，在水下肯定有优势。你又受了伤，如果你当时昏厥了呢？还怎么把刀捅进他的肚子里？”

Thor不在意地挥挥手：“我昏了不是还有你们嘛。反正计划就是这样了，我被Loki打死，一头栽进海里，Laufey过来把我拖下去，然后要么我被淹死，要么你们手快点，用枪打死他。”

Steve低头按住了自己的额头，憋了一会才闷闷地说：“……这不行，怎么想都实在太冒险了。我们得重新想个别的办法，肯定有——”

“要是有的话，人鱼不是早就做了。”Thor扔给Steve一袋薯片，打断了自己的朋友。“你也见过Bruce变成人类之后的爆发力，我相信他那个状态，就算对付十个Laufey也没问题。可是现在的麻烦不就是那个老人鱼从来不肯浮上来嘛，所以这是唯一能勾引他靠近海面的机会了——我们这两天不是一直在讨论这个？”

Steve抓着薯片的袋子，不停地抠着那上面的S。“……那就换成我，我去做饵，我来做饵。”

Thor从鼻子里吭出一个音。“除非你想搞砸这一切。Tasha把小人鱼赶去找Bucky了，所以他们对我们的计划一无所知。现在他俩唯一知道的是，Loki得对我动手，就是这个。”

Steve张张嘴，还想反驳些什么，Thor举起啤酒，做出了一个干杯的姿势。“——得了吧，bro，如果你到时候非得英雄救美挡在我面前，就先想想Tony的反应。他不会让Loki开枪的，死都不会。然后Laufey就又会躲到海底，这辈子都不再上来了。”

Steve叹口气，有些疲惫地说：“……你是对的。我们太匆忙了，已经没有时间找到更好的办法。”

Thor笑眯眯地点点头：“是的，是的。”

Steve吸吸鼻子，往嘴里灌了一大口酒。他愣愣地看着床边立着的盾，Tony写的那张字条还挂在上面，被风吹得一摆一摆的。

Thor喝了两罐啤酒，整个人都放松下来。他被太阳晒得暖洋洋的，就往地上一躺，眯着眼睛想睡觉。Steve看着自己的朋友，放下啤酒，犹豫了一下，最后还是忍不住问：“嗯……Thor？你为什么突然不那么在乎Loki要杀你这件事了？”

Thor睁开一只眼睛，看了看Steve。“……我欠Loki的。”他简单地说。“他杀我一次，如果这个能换他解开心结，我觉得也值了。”

 

50

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony和Loki给人鱼贩子们结结实实做了四天的奴隶。小人鱼满腔怒火没地方发，就把火气都撒在那堆仿佛永远都煮不完的鱼身上。他们把鱼摔进锅里，沾到热水就往外捞，也不管熟不熟，反正吃了拉肚子的也不是他们。

Rumlow偶尔会过来看看他们，其实就是监督。他每次都阴沉个脸，声音低沉地说：“好好干，别偷懒，这可是你们自己惹的祸，少给我推卸责任。”

让Tony和Loki窝火的是，Rumlow说的他俩一点都反驳不了。沦为奴隶确实是他们自找的——俩人第一天早上做的那顿饭简直就是噩梦，因为两个人只顾着聊天，把锅里的鱼完全忘在了脑后。等有人饿得火冒三丈过来催促时，Tony和Loki才想起锅里还煮着东西。

那是一个鸡飞狗跳的早晨。首先Bucky比较生气，其次Rumlow也很生气，他俩确实有生气的理由，因为小人鱼把那堆鱼全都煮成了面糊。于是本来挺美好的早餐变成了屎一样黏糊糊的一大坨，这让每个人鱼贩子都很不爽——他们常年生活在水上，缺床缺粮缺女人，每天就指着吃饭乐呵了，结果这顿饭还被做成了这个样子，所以每个人都恨不得把这两个新人按进河里灌几口水。

而Bucky和Rumlow生气的原因也不仅仅是因为饿肚子。他俩还不得不把小人鱼护在身后，以防怒火中烧的人鱼贩子冲过来把这俩小混蛋乱拳打死。不过还好Bucky似乎在这些脏兮兮的贩子中间属于战斗力极高的那类人，他把Tony往自己身后一甩，那些人就停下脚步，不敢再靠近了。

然后只经过一次谈判，Bucky和Rumlow连讨价还价都懒得做，就直接同意了其他人鱼贩子的条件。小人鱼要负责给所有人做饭打水扫卫生，一点商量余地都没有。Bucky警告过他们不准多嘴，如果有人过来找事，就告诉那些人，winter一会就来了，他们听见了会走。

不过Tony才不想拿着Bucky的名号吓唬人呢。这两天他和Loki确实没少受骚扰，两个人都忍了。这个态度在某种意义上让Bucky有点意外，虽然他确实很生小人鱼的气，不过却没再给他俩任何警告了。

 

 

Ctral海域离比珈河不是很远，坐船要六个小时，顺着水流下去，就可以直接到达那里。Ctral海是蓝湾的人鱼交配时一定要去的海域，他们每年夏末都去Ctral海约会，在那儿求偶交配，然后再用大贝壳装着受精卵结伴回到蓝湾，等着第二年初春孕育出宝宝。蓝湾的人鱼千百年来一直保持着这种习惯，Tony和Loki早也听说过这个，却从来没有亲眼见过。

人鱼贩子这里的生活并不舒服，艰苦又枯燥。但是小人鱼在经历过了Stane和他的基地之后，在这儿只觉得自由又开心。他们每天有鱼吃，有船睡，有干净的水喝。除了见不到自己的人类之外，这里的一切都值得感激。他们这四天过得实在太自在了，两个人直到出发的前一晚，才总算又感受到了久违的紧张感。

他们需要在晚上出发，所以天刚黑，所有的人鱼贩子都回到了自己的船里，开始最后的准备工作。Tony和Loki跟着Bucky呆在他们自己的船上，看着Bucky把十多个鱼叉头堆到一个角落。Loki沉默了一会，抬眼看着Bucky：“……你们这次打算用鱼叉？”

Bucky扯过一捆绳子，把它的一头死死系在鱼叉头的一端。“对，用鱼叉。”他冷淡地说。“我们已经很久没有抓到一条完好无损的人鱼了，这次大家决定，死了的也要，反正耳朵和尾巴都很值钱。”

Tony的手在裤子上蹭了蹭，什么都没说。他听说过鱼叉，人类很少会用这个捕捞人鱼，因为没有伤痕的人鱼更好出售。这个东西的一端连着绳子，一枪开过去，就可以捅穿人鱼的身体，然后再慢慢把他拽上来。

他很好地掩饰了自己第一次见到鱼叉时的紧张，只是面无表情地看着Bucky做准备。Loki却死死皱着眉，丝毫不介意展示出自己那满脸的厌恶。Bucky耐心地把绳子一个个穿到鱼叉头上，又说：“……你们要是不想看，就去船头看看Rum有没有什么需要帮忙的。”

小人鱼没动，Bucky瞅了他俩一眼，有点无奈地摊开手：“那帮我弄这个？”

他说着，把手里的绳子扔给Loki。粗粗的麻绳躺在了小人鱼脚下，好像一条冬眠的蛇。Loki抓起了麻绳，看了一眼Bucky，拿过一个离自己最近的鱼叉头。

Tony犹豫了一下，也拿过一捆绳子，开始往鱼叉头上拴。Bucky起身，从墙上拿下一把机枪，咔哒一声上了膛。Tony看看他，终于忍不住说：“……你不会是真的要杀几条人鱼吧？”

Bucky看看自己的手：“以防万一。这次去捕捞本身就是赌博，夏末的Ctral海一直都是条子重点盯防目标，其他人也都知道。所以这次任务只是抓了几条人鱼就走，别的贩子不想真和警察对上。”

Loki看上去松了一口气。“……那就好。如果看见你们真把这东西对准了其他人鱼，我可不知道自己会做出什么反应。”

这时Rumlow打开门，走了进来。船晃了几晃，然后突然猛烈地颤抖一下，接着发动机的声音就响了起来。

他和Bucky对视一眼，心照不宣地点点头。Tony仰头看他：“——这是要出发了？”

Rumlow嗯了一声，坐在了地上。Bucky扔给他另一把机枪，他接过来，用手擦了擦。“现在开始说话小声点，外面有人在开船。”

Tony突然觉得自己被一阵巨大的紧张感吞没了，就好像什么人把一个巨大的漩涡放在了自己的胃里，不停地搅啊搅啊。以对立面的身份去面对Steve也好，引Laufey上来再杀掉他也好，这些对于Tony来说，好像都不是那么真实存在的事情。他总感觉这些事儿要准备的时间还长，要做的心里准备全都来得及，要考虑的问题以后再说也可以。可是几个小时之后，他就要站在船头，看着Steve，看着Loki用枪指着Thor，看着Laufey摆动着他那伤痕累累的尾鳍，把所有人都拖到海底。

“……Tony？”Loki在旁边轻轻叫了一声。Tony回过神来，他正用绳子不停地缠着自己的手指，缠死了，又松开。他看向Loki，一脸茫然。

“啊？怎么了？”

“我是想问你怎么了。”Loki放下鱼叉头，探过身去摸了摸Tony的额头。“……怎么脸色这么差？”

Tony顺手抹了一把，努力把刚才那种慌乱的心情压了下去。船开起来的时候，会随着水流上下颠簸，所以Tony胡乱找了个借口：“没，有点晕船。”

Bucky还没等Loki说什么，就在一边插话：“晕船？你真是人鱼吗？那不得天天吐。”

Tony有些不高兴地看了他一眼。“我晕船又不晕浪，怎么会天天吐。”

Rumlow开始给他的枪上枪油。他瞥了一眼其他三个人：“小声点，外面还有个人。——你们俩，有什么办法能让神盾那些人一下子看见我们么？”

Loki看了一眼Tony。“嗯……我想过了，我朝Thor开一枪就行。”

其他三个人都被他吓了一跳，Rumlow暂时放下了枪，一口否决了：“不行。你突然开枪会引起混乱的，这会增加很多不必要的麻烦，这个方法绝对不行。”

Loki低下头，不说话了。Tony知道他又在闹小脾气，就说：“……那我们去找Steve他们的船吧。他们更好认，到时候我们朝他们靠近不就行了？”

Bucky严肃地点点头。“我也是这么想的。悄无声息，突然出现，吓他们一跳。完美。”

Tony哼了一声，张开嘴，用牙系绳子。Rumlow看了一眼，有点嫌弃地说：“……你不会系水手结啊？”

Tony含含糊糊地说：“不会。”

Bucky终于也坐了下来。他看看对面的小人鱼，擦了擦鼻子：“去睡一会吧，快到了就叫你们俩起来。”

Loki有些警惕地看着Bucky，眼神里满是不信任。Bucky摊开手：“不会把你们扔掉的。尽管不知道你们俩为什么非得跟着我们，但是既然决定带上你们，就不会反悔的。”

小人鱼互相看了看，然后试探性地放下了手里的鱼叉头。Rumlow朝里面抬了抬下巴：“进去睡，别出声，有事情就敲三下地板，我会进去看看。”

Tony先站了起来，然后拉起了Loki。他俩钻进了里间，把两个人鱼贩子关在外面。

小人鱼先听了一会，确认外面没什么动静了，Loki才小声开口：“……你刚才怎么啦？”

Tony一屁股坐下来，摇头：“没怎么啊。”

Loki居高临下看着他：“少跟我撒谎。”

Tony深吸了一口气，抬起手[啪]地拍在脸上。“……这两天我们是不是太高兴了？我们从上岸开始就为了这一刻训练，可是我怎么觉得自己一点准备都没有。我不知道我应该做什么，如果Laufey真的上来了，我们要怎么杀了他？”

Loki站了一会，然后蹲下来，安抚性地捏了捏Tony的胳膊。“不要想太多。我们俩在这边还什么都不知道，走一步看一步就好了。Natasha肯定不会没有准备，我觉得他们会有计划。”

Tony点点头，抬眼看了看Loki。Loki有点好笑地说：“你还担心别的吧。”

Tony捂住脸，闷声闷气地说：“对……我们就这么偷偷溜走了，你没想过Steve和Thor得多生气吗？”

Loki耸耸肩：“想过。可是他们生气又能把我们怎么样啊。”

Tony做出一副可怕的表情：“咬死我们？”

Loki咧嘴笑：“这个有可能。——躺一会吧，我想睡觉了。”

Tony看着他无情地撇下自己，躺到了靠墙的地板上，做出真要睡觉的样子。他爬过去，戳戳Loki的后背：“你能睡着吗？”

Loki扁着声音说：“不睡的话，我会烦躁得什么都不能做的。睡着就好了，一觉醒来，就能看见Thor，这不挺好么。”

Tony歪着头想了想，觉得也挺有道理。他也躺下来，深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。

Loki在他旁边低声说：“不要慌乱……努力睡着就好了。我要做的只是朝Thor开一枪，就一枪，就一枪。”

Tony知道Loki其实和他一样心烦意乱，却又无可奈何。他努力让自己的大脑放空，乞求可以睡一会，让自己快些度过这难熬的六个小时。

 

 

Tony本来觉得他不会真的睡着，结果他一觉睡到了Bucky来叫他们俩。Bucky进来时候，Tony还在做梦，他梦见了Steve，正在一脸生气地给自己洗澡——然后他就被Bucky晃醒了，带着那种还没能抚慰Steve的遗憾的心情。

小人鱼迅速从睡梦中清醒过来。他俩翻身坐起，Bucky嘘了一声，指指外面：“我们到了……小点声，我还没发现神盾的人。”

Tony其实一睁开眼睛，就闻到了无比熟悉的大海的味道。他听了听，应该是人鱼贩子们都关掉了引擎，现在除了海浪声，他什么都听不到。Loki慢慢站起来，他的脸色看上去苍白得吓人。

小人鱼跟着Bucky走出了船舱。开船的人不在了，Rumlow正眯着眼睛向远处眺望。凌晨的大海漆黑幽静，只剩下月亮和十几艘船上的灯，把海面映得明晃晃的。

Rumlow听见那三个人走近自己，就头也不回地指了指远处：“神盾的船来了。”

Tony立刻看过去，只见浓重得像墨一样的海面上，渐渐多了几条船。不过他们靠得还不是特别近，而且数量特别少，所以周围的船没有被惊动。

“我们得慢慢靠过去。”Bucky说，他看了看近海，表情严肃。“人鱼的约会已经开始了，我们得，得慢一些。”

Tony和Loki立刻看向海里，果然船底飞速掠过了几个影子。人鱼们正在追逐着求偶，这是交配前一定要走的步骤。这时旁边的船上传来沉重的拖动铁器的声音，Loki转头看过去，然后突然脸色一变，大喊一声：“No——！”

他的话音还没落，只听离他们不远的一艘船上发出了[砰]的一声响。Tony扑到Loki身边，他们看见那条船上有个人朝海里发射了鱼叉，接着鱼叉头上的绳子陡然绷直了，于是三个人鱼贩子跑过来，开始合力往上拽。几秒钟之后，一条人鱼就被渐渐拉出了水面。

Tony和Loki同时开始大喊起来。Bucky和Rumlow冲过来捂住他们的嘴，把小人鱼死死按了下来。被打中的那条人鱼直接被穿了肩膀，他不停地尖叫挣扎，整个身体都被血染红了。

Tony和Loki嘶声尖叫着，却无法发出声音。他们眼睁睁地看着那条人鱼被拉了上来，然后被几个人包围住，只露出了那条不停颤抖的尾巴。

捕捞开始了。

 

那条船上的胜利刺激了其他人。紧接着其他船上的贩子都发射出了自己的鱼叉，一连十几声砰砰砰，每一下都好像打在Tony和Loki的身上。大海瞬间变成了地狱，人鱼贩子们几乎百发百中，Tony看见突然有十多条人鱼被拉了上来，他们有的被打中了肚子，有的是胳膊，有的是肩膀。人鱼贩子小心翼翼地避开了尾巴，他们拉着浑身是血的人鱼，把他们拖到船上，连空气中都全是血腥味。

整个大海沸腾起来，尝到了甜头的人鱼贩子杀红了眼，他们打中一条，换了鱼叉头就立刻再来一次。Bucky他们放开了手里的人鱼，可是Tony和Loki现在再怎么尖叫，也无济于事了。他们的声音已经被打中的人鱼盖住，那些尖叫让人心悸，可是人鱼贩子却不为所动。

Loki猛地转过身，狠狠推了一把Bucky：“——让他们停下来！停下来啊！你他妈让他们停下来！！”

Bucky刚想说话，却突然看见Tony跨过了护栏，一头扎进了海里。他脸色一变，马上绕过Loki，往海里看。Loki和Rumlow随后跟上，他们只见Tony脱了衣服，在海中变出了尾巴。

Tony抬头看着他们：“去找Steve！现在就去！马上！”

Loki大喊说：“你去哪？”可是Tony已经一翻身扎进了海里，那一抹红色很快消失在漆黑的海水里。

Bucky只停了两秒，就立刻走到舵前，启动了发动机。Rumlow跑到他身边，指挥说：“左满舵，方位270。直接开过去，有人挡路就撞开它！”

周围的人鱼还在尖叫，他们的声音强行灌进Loki的耳朵里，让他有些抖。他也想跳进海里帮助其他人鱼，但是他不能，因为还有更重要的任务等着自己。

“神盾也在往这边开。——Loki？看看你家的那个大块头，我们可不能错过他们！”

Loki强迫自己镇定下来。他掏出了手枪，盯着每一艘路过的船。神盾和人鱼贩子的船渐渐混在了一起，整个场面变得混乱起来——神盾正在朝人鱼贩子开麻醉枪，但是他们大概是没有料到这次会是这么大规模的捕捞行动，只有四艘船来到这儿，力量相差悬殊。

Loki握紧了拳头，他一眼就看见了第三艘船上，Thor那头耀眼的金发。

Thor几乎是同一时间也看见了Loki。他表情一松，立刻回头喊了一声什么，接着Natasha和Steve跑过来，跟Thor站在一起，看着Loki。

Rumlow扭头看看，问：“是他们吗？”

Loki点点头，Bucky立刻开始减速。两艘船渐渐靠近，最后完全平行之后，停了下来。

Bucky和Rumlow也走到Loki身边，看着对面的人。但是让Bucky意外的是，Steve似乎并没有表现出过多的惊讶。他看着Bucky，露出了一个微笑。那笑容就和五年前一样，依然让人觉得温暖。

Bucky感觉嗓子好像被什么堵住了。他已经远离了人类社会太久，离开自己的朋友太久，现在再看见Steve，只觉得恍若隔世。他抬起手，轻轻说：“……Steve。”

 

51

 

 

 

 

 

Steve想过，如果Bucky没死，他的生活会是什么样子。他依然还会和Thor是好朋友，再加上Bucky，他们会一起进入神盾，一起出生入死，一起在酒吧喝酒，遇见Tony的时候，也可以介绍Bucky给人鱼认识……

他从Natasha告诉自己Bucky还活着开始，就想过再次和Bucky重逢的时候，应该说些什么。他们已经有将近五年没有见面，Bucky的头发长了好多，脸上也不再有曾经温暖又轻佻的笑容，整个人变得内敛而沉稳。Steve注意到Bucky的左臂上包了一层银甲，他不知道不知道那是防护还是别的什么。

明明有好多话要说，但是Steve却只能对着自己的朋友点点头，仅此而已。现在的场合并不适合叙旧，他们的周围还在回响着人鱼的哀鸣，发射鱼叉的声音和船只被海浪冲击的嘎嘎声。

Bucky张张嘴，又说：“Steve——”

他的话音未落，身边的Loki突然抬起了胳膊。Rumlow和Bucky看向Loki，却发现小人鱼手里拿着一把枪，正稳稳地指着对面的船。

“我们先来解决你吧，Thor？”Loki拉开了保险，面无表情地说。

 

 

Tony在大海中灵活地穿梭着，他给已经慌乱成一锅粥的人鱼指明方向，告诉他们应该往哪逃。可是这种帮助收效甚微，人鱼们吓坏了，而且数量众多，他们不停地撞开逆行的Tony，想要逃出这片已经满是鲜血的大海。Tony大喊着：“往北方逃！往北！”可是却没有几个人听他的。

Tony觉得胸口一阵阵的疼。他在Stane的基地的时候，尽可能地偷偷改装了一下反应堆，让它可以防水，可是他不知道这个能坚持多久。Tony转了一圈，刚想再拉几条人鱼逃开，却突然看见本来已经游走的人鱼们又游了回来。他们脸上的表情惊恐又绝望。

“有网！都是网！”

Tony心中一沉。他抬起头，就着浑浊的海水向上看，发现人鱼贩子已经训练有素地把船慢慢连成一个半圆。他们从船上放下了巨大的网，把人鱼群半包了进去。

在整个包围圈的出口，还等着几条船。人鱼一窝蜂游过去，Tony尖叫着：“停！不要过去！！”可是他的声音被海水吞没了，先游过去的几条人鱼瞬间就被鱼叉射中，然后被拖了上去。

Tony有些抖，他大口呼吸着，企图让自己快点冷静下来。他闭上眼睛，在满是血的大海中静静地直立着。

然后Tony轻声说：“……Jarvis？你在吗？”

 

 

Thor看着Loki稳稳地举着枪，枪口对准了自己的心脏。他们的耳边都是人鱼尖叫挣扎的声音，有些人鱼慌不择路，高高地跃出水面，带出一身血水。

“……看见了吗？”Loki咬着牙，他再难以维持自己刚举枪时平稳的样子，现在只觉得气息不稳，恨不得不再听那让人心悸的惨叫，不再看那墨黑的海水。Loki眼睛发红地盯着Thor，慢慢把食指扣在了扳机上。“——看见了吗？你，你们所有人，都是一样的。你们人类永远都以杀戮为乐，对不对？”

Thor没说话，他看着Loki，眼神里全是悲伤。

“……别这么看我！不准这么看我！”Loki嘶吼着。那一刻他真想一枪开过去，不是对着Thor，而是对着那些人鱼贩子。他想杀掉每一个人类，让他们也尝尝同样的滋味，让他们也眼睁睁看着自己的同伴被活生生地折磨死，被割掉耳朵，或者砍断一只脚。

Thor举起了双手。Bucky看看他，又收回目光，拧紧了眉看着Loki：“……你在干什么？”

“你不要管，Bucky。”Thor大声回答，他直视着Loki的眼睛，眼神坚毅而决绝。“——我该如此。我欠Loki的，人类欠人鱼的。”

Loki的手开始抖。他的眼神从Thor的胸口移到腹部，又移上去。Thor的脸上带着释然的浅笑，他认认真真地看着Loki：“Hey……Loki？我能最后再和你说句话吗？”

Loki端着枪，感觉到眼泪不可抑制地泛了出来。Thor自顾自地继续说：“——你是我这辈子最重要的人。不管你恨我也好，讨厌我也好，我都认了。只是，杀了我之后，就放下吧？我希望你快乐，可如果你一直带着恨意，该怎么快乐呢？”

Loki的眼泪滑落下来，滴在了甲板上。他喃喃地说：“……闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。”

他搭在了扳机上的手指紧了紧。Thor鼓励地又点了一下头，用口型说：“动手吧。”

这时，整个船突然晃了一下，就好像被什么巨大的东西撞击过去一样。Loki心里一紧，被分了心神。他一开始觉得是风，但是随即反应过来，这不可能是风，这是——

紧接着整艘船又剧烈地晃了一下，船体发出不详的嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Bucky和Rumlow抓住了护栏，发现海浪的运动开始反常。

然后还没等其他人反应过来，又是一次颠簸。这回Loki和Thor的船被突然抛起，然后又落了回来。Rumlow大喊：“怎么回事？？”

Loki知道怎么回事，他听见了Tony在海底轻轻的吟唱。Jarvis来了，带着他的熊熊怒火，要把这里的每个人都扯进大海里去。他重新举起枪，自己的时间不多了，他需要对着Thor开枪，就是现在——

“巨浪！巨浪！！”旁边的渔船突然传来人鱼贩子惊恐的喊声。每个人都转过头向远处看去，在惨白的月光下，四米多高的浪正呼啸而来。所有人都静默了一会，随即人鱼贩子们开始慌乱地收网，起锚，想要快些逃开这突如其来的灾难。

这时船颠簸得更厉害了。海风夹杂着不详的血腥气扑面而来，船上的人几乎都要站不稳。Rumlow扭头对Bucky大喊：“起锚！我们得快点离开这儿！——Loki？你他妈离护栏远一点，海神发怒了！”

那股浪来得比想象中要快。仅仅几秒之后，海浪中的水似乎就已经快要扑到人的脸上。Loki胡乱抹了一把脸上的眼泪，他在摇晃不稳的船上稳稳地指着Thor的胸口。

在大浪扑过来之前，Loki轻轻说：“……一会见，Thor。”

一声枪响。

 

 

Bucky在Loki开枪的同时，想要去抢夺小人鱼的枪。但是他晚了一步，在Bucky冲上去的时候，巨浪也已经卷了过来，常年在水上漂泊的Rumlow当机立断扯过船上的救生索挂在腰上，然后他一把抓住了Bucky的胳膊，整个人跳过去缠住了他。

神盾和他们的船靠得太近了。Bucky看见Steve捞了一把Thor，但是没有够到。Thor直直地倒了下去，紧接着他们的船重重撞在了一起，又向反方向分开，半个身子都探出去的Steve立刻被甩了出去。Bucky心里一紧，随即看见Natasha跟在Steve身后，毫不犹豫也跳下了海。Rumlow在混乱中大喊：“Loki！蹲下！蹲下！！”

Bucky抓住了围栏，同时一条胳膊紧紧抱住了Rumlow。他扭过头，在风浪中看见Loki一脚踏上了船舷，他的头发在狂风中飞扬，嘴巴紧紧地抿着。Bucky只来得及说：“你别——”

Loki就跳了下去。

 

小人鱼在水中脱掉了所有的衣服。他迅速变回了尾巴，努力在浑浊的海水中寻找Thor的身影。Loki呼吸的时候，嘴巴里都是血腥味，但是他顾不上了，Thor随时都有可能被Laufey带走，他必须要快。

Loki一摆尾鳍，钻进了更深的海里。海水中都是四处逃窜的人鱼和落水的人鱼贩子，Loki随手抓了两个人类，把他们拖行了十多米，再松开。他游得越远，心跳就越快，Thor是不是已经——

Loki旁边突然闪过一道银光。他猛地扭头，看见一条银色的大尾巴在自己面前一闪而过。他呼吸一顿，马上追上那条尾巴：“……Natasha？！”

Natasha变回了人鱼。她银色的鳞片从腰间向上蔓延，分成两股盖住她的胸部，然后绕过肩膀-后背，再和尾巴汇合。Loki从没见过这种颜色的尾巴，他愣了愣，不知道该怎么打招呼。Natasha扭头看他，向上指了指：“Steve在上面，我们去找Thor。”

Loki随即觉得安心一些了。他的心还在砰砰跳，可是不知道为什么，只要和Natasha在一起，他就觉得没有什么是做不到的。

Loki努力让自己镇静下来。Thor摔下来的时候已经受伤，他应该没有过多的力气挣扎，基本不太可能自己游动。所以如果再向下游一些……Loki向更深的地方看去，他尾巴上的伤正在渗血，冰凉的海水刺激着那些深深的伤口，让Loki钻心地疼。不过他没理会，只是一门心思地寻找他的人类。

接着Loki看见了，Thor在他的左下方，正慢慢地向下沉。Loki马上调转了方向，冲向Thor。他不知道Laufey为什么还没有抓住Thor，他现在满心里想的都是，Thor安全了，他安全了——

Loki刚刚摸到Thor的手臂，突然听见Natasha在上面发出威胁的咔咔声。他搂住Thor，扭头一看，Laufey蓝色的尾巴正在不远处摆动着。他怀里抱着什么人，周围大约有十多条手持武器的人鱼，正保护性地在他身侧缓缓游动。Loki眯起眼睛，当他看清Laufey抓住是谁时，瞬间觉得心里一凉。

Laufey抓住了Steve，他虚虚地掩住了Steve的口鼻，正得意洋洋地朝着Loki和Natasha微笑。Loki抱紧了Thor，有些不知所措。Natasha嘴里的咔咔声越来越尖锐，然后她突然向右边一蹿，扯过一根船上掉落的木棒，直指Laufey。

Loki低头看了看Thor，他们已经在水里太久了。Natasha头也不回地说：“Loki？带着Thor上去。”

Loki叫了一声，看向Steve。Laufey的一只手正掐在Steve的脖子上，不过他不用费很大力气制服那人，因为Steve的眼睛紧紧闭着，没有更多的反应。

Loki有点抖。突然，他被什么人推了一把。“……Loki？别愣着，带Thor上去。”

Loki猛地扭头，看见Bruce在他身侧游动。年长的人鱼难得语气有些急切：“快一点儿，带他上去，这里有我和Nat。”

Natasha回头对Loki匆忙笑了一下。Loki下定了决心，他深吸一口气，凑过去渡给Thor，然后带着他迅速上浮。

Laufey的声音在他身后回荡：“跑吧，Loki，跑吧。我一会就去找你，嗯？”

Loki抱紧了Thor，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

Tony被Jarvis裹在一团海水里，安全又宁静。他在海底看见人鱼贩子迅速收起了网和锚，打算跑路。人鱼们抓紧机会四下逃散，他们路过Tony时，都会感激地用手指点点自己的额头。Tony看了一会，就用手指戳了戳一直包裹着自己的那个大水泡：“Hey，J？我们得上去了，你不要真的杀了那些人，嗯？把他们吓跑就行，我讨厌大海里突然有那么多尸体。”

他刚说完，那个水泡就带着Tony向海面上升。Tony其实有些着急，他不知道Loki怎么样了，也不知道Laufey在哪。召唤Jarvis似乎不是个好主意，但这是Tony能想到的，唯一能救人鱼的办法了。

他心急火燎地浮出了水面，那个水泡随即就破了。海面上漂浮着很多船的碎片，那些受伤的人鱼被Jarvis温柔地包裹起来，送回到他们的居处。海面上还剩了四五条船，不过也都已经东倒西歪，只是勉强支撑着没有倾覆而已。

Tony向船上看看，没有人。他着急起来，小声喊着：“Loki？——Loki？”

他转了一圈，心里开始有些慌。Tony钻到海底想找Thor和Steve，但是人鱼们的血还没有消散，海底能见度特别低。他又浮了出来，忍不住大喊：“Loki——？”

这时Tony左边，突然传来一阵水声。他猛地看过去，只见Loki拽着Thor游了上来，Thor的眼睛紧紧闭着，胸口以下浸在海水里，看不见是不是受伤了。Loki已经变回了人鱼，他看见了Tony，立刻抖着声音喊：“帮我一下！找个，找个东西，我得把他放上去！”

Tony立刻游走，然后快速拉过一块甲板的碎片。两条小人鱼合力把Thor扯了上去，Tony看见Thor的肚子上正在突突往外冒血。

Loki已经完全慌乱了。他强忍着眼泪，哆嗦着死命按住伤口。

然后Loki转向Tony，抖着声音说：“Natasha……Natasha和Bruce去追Laufey了，他——他抓走了Steve，我不知道为什么，他抓走了Steve。”

Tony瞬间呆在原地。他捏着木板，张张嘴，半天没说话。Loki抹了一把脸，那些血全都蹭到了他的脸上，这让他看起来有些狰狞。“……我很抱歉Tony，我很抱歉……我们都被掀了下去，Laufey直接就去抓Steve，我们都没有准备。我不能扔下Thor不管，我不能。”

他的眼泪流了下来，把脸上的血冲出一道沟。Tony想安慰Loki，想告诉他没事的，想给自己打气说Steve不会有事的——可是Tony却什么都说不出来，他只能死死抓着木板的一角，努力让自己不要发抖。

“……哦，啧啧，好感人呐。”小人鱼的左边突然传来了一个恶毒的声音。Tony猛然转过头，看见Laufey一只手死死掐着Steve的脖子，一手拿着一把刀，轻轻划过Steve的脸。

“好久不见了，Tony。”他露出了一个毒蛇般的微笑。

 

最终章

 

 

 

 

Tony其实有偷偷想过，在面对Laufey时，自己应该说什么。他一定要想一个漂亮的回击，最少也要把他气疯，或者让老人鱼恼羞成怒。人在生气的时候最愚蠢，那样的话，Laufey会露出自己的弱点也说不定。

可是Tony现在却觉得，最愚蠢的那个其实是自己。他什么都做不到，只能眼睁睁看着Steve剧烈咳嗽着。他被Laufey拖了下去灌满了水，然后再带上来，已经没有多少力气挣扎了。

Natasha和Bruce跟着从Loki附近的海面浮了上来。他俩都变回了人鱼，Natasha肩上细窄的银色鳞片闪闪发光，美得好像流动的月光。

但是眼下，她漂亮的鳞片上也多了几道血痕。Laufey周围渐渐也浮出十多条人鱼，他们面无表情，有的脸上也有伤，却依然一动不动地捍卫着这个统治者。

“Loki，Loki啊。”Laufey拿起刀，指着Loki，一脸遗憾。“我就知道，你这个小混蛋，嗯？我就知道。你怎么舍得杀掉Odinson呢？我早就想到了。看看吧，我打算淹死Rogers的时候，你连看都不看一眼，只抱着你哥哥就上来了。啧啧，这么感人呢。”

Loki一句话不说，只是按着Thor的肚子，试图让那些血不再往外冒。

Tony游向Laufey：“……你想干什么？”  
Laufey收回了刀，然后用刀背敲敲Steve的脸。“你说呢？Tony？你说呢？——你们，真觉得我傻么？让我上来捞Odinson的尸体，这听起来就很好笑嘛。说到尸体，我想要多少就有多少，为什么非得要这个大傻个的呢？”

Tony冲动地大喊：“那你就放开Steve！你要他有什么用？！”

Laufey又露出了那种让人恶心的笑容。然后他胳膊用力，按着Steve的头，猛然把他摁进了海里。Tony只觉得一股血冲上头，他尖叫了一声，箭一般地游了过去，可是还没等靠近，那几个守卫就立刻用武器对准了他。

“别冲动，别冲动啊。”Laufey慢条斯理地说着。他的力气大得惊人，Steve的挣扎完全没有作用。Laufey按了一会，等Steve没力气了，才松了一点力道，慢慢地重新让他浮出来。“……哎呦，我也怕你现在死了，快点，喘气，喘气。”

他拍着Steve的脸，做出一副哄孩子的样子。Tony抓着那些武器，看着Steve不停地往外吐水。他转向Laufey，咬碎了牙问：“……你要什么？Laufey，你要什么？”

Laufey懒洋洋地看了一眼Tony。这次他用刀尖对准了Steve的脸，开始在上面划来划去。“嗯……其实我要的东西很多，但是你们什么都没给我。我最讨厌不守信用的人了，非常讨厌，我可是在生气呢。”

Tony看见Laufey划破了Steve的脸。他强迫自己移开目光，不要发抖，只继续说：“你放了他，你让我做什么都可以。”

“这明显是假话，Tony。”Laufey皱起鼻子，看着他对面的四条人鱼。“你们——每个人都在骗我。Loki说他会杀了Odinson，但是他没有。Natasha说她会忠于我，但是现在看来，明显也不是了。Bruce，Bruce啊，我那么信任你，可是看看你都堕落成什么样了？你和这些人鱼的背叛者们在一起，你太让我失望了。”

Tony拉扯着那些武器，想要靠近他的人类。“——什么都可以，Laufey，你放了他，我跟你回海底……你放了他！”

这时Steve睁开眼睛，对着Tony伸出手，沙哑着声音说：“Tony……”

Laufey低下头，有点不满意：“我让你说话了吗？你最好乖乖闭上嘴，嗯？”

他又把Steve压进了海里，这次他没有遭到抵抗。

Tony的嗓子哽住了。他想拿过一把枪，直接把Laufey打死，也想冲过去把Steve抢过来，让他远离大海。Laufey的手已经把Steve的脖子掐得青紫，这老人鱼是真的动了杀心。

Tony向后退了一点，低下头，做出了一副顺从的姿态。他伸出两个手指点在自己额头上，这是愿意服从的意思。

“……放了他，放了他。”Tony再一次请求。

Laufey拉起了Steve，不过依然用刀尖对准他。然后老人鱼歪歪头，看上去非常无辜地说：“这可是你自己说的，你求我命令你，是不是？Tony？”

Tony没说话，他看着Steve，不舍得移开目光。Laufey叹口气，善解人意地说：“其实我也知道，你是个犟脾气，Tony。有件东西我从很久以前就想要了，可是你一直不肯给，你还记得是什么吗？”

Bruce游近了一点，大声说：“不！Tony！”

“闭嘴，Bruce。”Laufey阴狠地瞪着他。“你给我添的麻烦还不够多吗？所以行行好，这种小事，你就别插手了，行吗？”

Tony一开始没反应过来，接着他呼吸一顿，突然明白了。小人鱼握紧了拳头，他的牙齿在上下打颤。

“Laufey……”Tony低声说。

Laufey对他笑笑，拿着那把刀，从Steve的脖子划下去，一直没入到水中。他一字一句地说：“——我要你告诉Jarvis，以后都听我的。给我Jarvis的控制权，这个要求不过分吧？”

天渐渐亮了。远处的海平面上，开始显露出日出前的明亮。Tony看着Steve艰难地呼吸着，他对着小人鱼轻轻摇了摇头。

Tony很长时间没说话。实际上没有人说话了，他们都在等待着回答。Tony看着Steve，他的人类有一双比大海还蓝的眼睛，而现在那双眼睛里只清清楚楚地传达着一个意思：不行，Tony，不行。

Laufey的耐心有限。他等了一会，追问：“你还要考虑什么？Tony？Jarvis归我，Steve归你，这太划算了。等这一切过去，你们就可以开开心心地滚回岸上，爱做什么做什么，对吗？”

Tony抬眼看他：“……然后你在海里，爱杀多少人就杀多少人？”

Laufey点点头，虚假地笑了一下：“理论上说，是的。”

Tony低下头，他的眼泪突然就滚落了出来。“……不行，Laufey，不行。”

Steve对着他的人鱼露出了一个笑容，他的表情骄傲又满足。

Laufey没想到Tony会是这个答案。他再次抬起刀，恶毒地说：“Tony？你想好了吗？如果Rogers死了，这都是你的错！你这辈子都不可能过好的！”

更多的眼泪流出来，Tony泄愤一般地抬起胳膊，狠狠抹了一把脸。他猛烈摇头，确定自己的答案。“不行，Laufey，不可能。我不会这么做的。我不会。”

Laufey看上去仿佛被气乐了。他掐着Steve的手更紧了一些，然后举起刀，抵在人类的胸口上：“……没关系，Tony，我再给你一次机会。我会把刀慢慢捅进去，但是我不会杀掉他的。所以当你看见血的时候，会改变主意也说不定？”

他残忍地咧开嘴，把刀放在Steve的肚子上，仰着下巴说：“——我要Jarvis，Tony。只要得到了Jarvis，我们还怕什么人类呢？我们可以想掀翻几艘船就掀翻几艘船，如果他们来捕捞我们，那就杀回去啊！——你刚刚不就是这么做的吗？我们是一样的，你明白吗？！”

他的声音回荡在海面上，震得人脑袋嗡嗡做响。Tony看着Laufey把刀尖浅浅地扎进了Steve的衣服里，一小股血立刻冒了出来。他的指甲深深掐进手心里，强忍着眼泪，却依然摇头。

“不行……Laufey。不行。”

Laufey又扎进一点，现在刀尖已经没了进去。他咧开嘴开始笑：“Tony，Tony啊。都这个时候了，你还装什么圣人呢？你的人类已经亲眼看着你毁了这么多船，你也是杀人凶手！现在你又想装成无辜的小人鱼吗？你问问Rogers，他还信你吗？！”

Tony控制不住地看向Steve，他的人类嘴唇青紫，但却依然无比坚定地看着自己。

小人鱼低头笑了一下，接着他转向Laufey，再一次说：“——我不会给你Jarvis的，你想都不要想。”

Laufey的笑容变得冰冷而残酷。他的手开始用力，同时轻轻说：“哦……那你就看着Rogers是怎么受折磨的吧？”

他抓着刀柄，慢慢把刀摁进了Steve的身体。

Steve疼得整个人几乎都缩了起来。他一开始还强忍着不出声，但是他知道自己忍不了多久。刀深深扎进了他的身体，好像过了一万年那么久，才停下来。

Steve已经什么都看不见，也什么都听不见了。等他的意识回归时，才发现自己一直都在闷声惨叫，那把刀留在了他的身体里，抬起手时，还能触碰到刀柄。Laufey依然在掐着他的脖子，而Tony正在不远处哭泣。

人鱼没有发出任何声音。他只是流着眼泪，死死咬住下唇，眼睛眨都不眨地盯着自己。Steve对Tony又笑了一下，却看见人鱼哭得更凶了。

Laufey的声音响起来：“……怎么样？Tony？改变主意了吗？”

Tony没说话，而是看着Steve，再一次摇了摇头。

Laufey沉默了一下，终于有些失控地大喊道：“你傻了吗？Rogers本来可以活下去！你为了Jarvis，就可以眼睁睁看着一个无辜的人死？！——你不怕Rogers伤心吗？”

Tony又抹了一把眼泪。他的目光移向了Laufey， 然后轻轻说：“……是啊，如果把Jarvis给你，我怕他会伤心。”

Laufey看着Tony，他愤怒得整张脸都扭曲了。老人鱼点头，又点头，接着他抬起手指着小人鱼：“……那我就会杀了他，把他拖回海底，让他的尸体留在我的储藏室里。就这么定了？”

Tony没说话。他看着Steve，含着眼泪伸出手：“……我会杀了Laufey。我一定会杀了他，我会做出无数个装甲潜到海底，把他的老窝炸平，然后我就把你带上来。不要怕，不要怕——”

Steve张嘴想说什么，但是来不及了。Laufey一翻身拖着Steve潜入了海底，那些守卫随即跟上。

Tony想尖叫，可是他的身体已经先于思想动了起来。他脑袋空白地也潜了下去，他要救Steve，他必须救Steve——

Laufey游得非常快，他不再费心死死抓住Steve，而是只揪着他的头发，向深海游去。那些护卫紧跟着Laufey，寸步不离。Steve看着跟在后面Tony，他的嘴里冒出了无数个泡泡，眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己的人鱼。

Tony觉得胸口疼得快炸开了。他也开始呼吸困难，反应堆好像已经开始渗水。但是Tony不想管，他只想抓住Steve，把他平安带上来。

后面的护卫扭头看见了Tony。有两个马上回过身，举起手里的武器，狠狠向Tony扎去。小人鱼躲了一下，第二下没有躲开，被直接划开了胳膊。Tony忍不住叫了一声，却不肯退缩。他向下看去，Natasha和Bruce已经越过了自己，正在和更多的人鱼缠斗。

Steve，Steve，Steve。Tony疯狂地寻找那抹金色的影子，却什么都看不见。他胳膊上的伤口很深，血飘散得到处都是，紧接着Tony感觉脸上又一疼——他差点被穿了脑袋。

Tony向旁边猛地一躲，然后他看见了Laufey。老人鱼停了下来，正仰着头开心地欣赏着这混乱的一切。Tony离他非常远，他们之间还有很多护卫——

这时，只听见[砰]的一声巨响，Tony还没反应过来，就看见一个银色的鱼叉头直直地插入海面，势如破竹地劈开海水，然后直接插入到了Laufey的尾巴里。

Laufey的尖叫声就算在海底也让人心惊。Tony看见他松开了Steve的头发，在海中翻滚，挣扎。Natasha和Bruce突然从后面游过来，他俩推了一把Tony：“去救Steve！”

Tony回过神来，他立刻游向自己的人类，那把刀依然插在Steve的肚子上，有血丝正不停地冒出。

Tony抱住了Steve，奋力游向海面。他的心砰砰跳，他吻着Steve的额头，轻声说：“我抓住你了，我抓住你了。你会没事的，好吗？”

人鱼抱着Steve出海的那一刹那，正好清晨的第一缕朝阳跃出海平面，整个大海都被照亮了。

他抱着Steve，摇了摇，可是没有反应。他无助地给自己的人类嘴对嘴做人工呼吸，却还是没用。Tony抬起头，看见Loki正在拖着一块沉重的木板向自己游过来。而不远处，Bucky和Rumlow站在那艘快要沉没的船上，手里拿着鱼叉。他们俩合力往上拽着手里的绳子，一秒之后，尖叫着的Laufey就被拖了上来。Natasha和Bruce正在阻止那些护卫靠近，Laufey的血汹涌地弥漫了整个海面，把海水染得更红了。

Loki游近了，简单地说：“把他抱上来，不要碰到那把刀。”

Tony颤抖着照做了，他全身都没有了力气，努力了好几次才把Steve推上去。人鱼趴在木板旁边，哆嗦着吻Steve的眼睛。“……醒醒啊，求你，醒醒。”

他拍拍Steve的脸，又去给他做人工呼吸，可是Steve都没反应。Tony抓着他的手，哽咽着说：“我等你，我等你。别让我自己，行吗？别让我自己。”

他终于哭出声来，带着无数的害怕和委屈。Laufey，Jarvis，人鱼，全都不重要了，只要Steve能活着，只要他能活着。

Loki在旁边轻轻说：“继续，Tony，继续。给他做人工呼吸，继续。”

Tony呜咽了一声，抽泣着抱住Steve的脑袋，继续给他渡气。他做了很长时间，长到仿佛时间已经停止。Tony想问你怎么还不醒？我的胸口特别疼，我受了很多伤，还没一个一个讲给你听。别睡，别睡，别睡。

Tony觉得可能已经过去了几百年，然后他突然听见Steve虚弱地说：“……Tony？”

他猛地抬起头，难以置信地看着自己的人类。Steve咳嗽几声，吐出几口海水，又疼得龇牙咧嘴。

Tony的鼻涕和眼泪还在往下淌，他大声说：“Steve？Steve？我在这儿，看看我，别睡，我在这儿。”

Steve闭着眼睛，露出一个浅浅的笑容。他喘息了一会，然后呢喃着说：“……你真的太厉害了，Tony。我为你骄傲。”

Tony贴着Steve的脸，允许自己流出了更多的眼泪。他和Steve五指相扣，轻轻说：“——我们回家吧。”

天已经完全亮了，阳光洒在浅红色的海水上，晃得人快要睁不开眼睛。

 

 

尾声

 

 

 

 

Thor和Steve被埋伏在远处，等待支援的神盾火速送到了医院。他们的肚子上各多了一个大洞，不过谢天谢地，两个人都没有被伤到内脏，不幸中的万幸。

Tony和Loki也被强制送到医院进行全方位的身体检查。Loki的腿受伤严重，有些地方会留下永久性疤痕，但是他不太在意这个。Tony胸口的伤他不肯让别人看，只说自己会解决这个，态度坚决。Fury帮着他说服了医生，所以医院只检查了他身体的其他部分，没有大碍。

接着就是强迫住院，四个人一个都不能少。整个折腾下来已经是晚上，这一天发生了太多事，连永远都精神充沛的Tony都觉得困倦了。

神盾的其他人体贴地没有现在追问关于他们被绑架期间的事或者Stane的资料，只是告诉他要好好休息。Natasha是最后一个来看他的，Tony在她进病房时，立刻躺在床上看着天花板，装出乖乖要睡觉的样子。Natasha摸摸他的头发，难得表现出了一点亲密。“Hey……你怎么样？”

Tony扭头看看她，打了个哈欠：“还行……有点累了。”

Natasha抿着嘴笑了笑。“那就睡吧。刚才Loki也是这么说的，难得你们俩消停一会。”

Tony眨眨眼睛：“嗯……你呢？要去哪？”

Natasha的微笑大了一些。“去我应该去的地方。”

Tony突然有些担心：“你会留在这儿，是吗？”

Natasha耸耸肩：“是的，这个烂摊子还等着我收拾呢。——Bucky帮了我们一个大忙，我们可得好好感谢他。”

Tony想起人鱼贩子那准确又致命的一击，不由得点点头。他还有很多问题想问，但是或许他可以等到明天再说。

Natasha低下头，吻了吻Tony的脑门。“……好好睡一觉。这个给你。”

Tony感觉到Natasha在自己手里放了什么东西，他摸一摸，是钥匙。

“Steve的病房在楼下，405。”Natasha对他眨眨眼睛。“别睡太晚，好吗？明天见。”

Tony点点头，露出一个乖巧的笑容：“明天见。”

他看着Natasha轻轻关上了门，房间里只剩下自己了。

Tony躺了一会，睡不着。他扭头看看窗外，漆黑一片。小人鱼深呼吸了一口气，确定没人会再来看自己了，就掀开被子，光着脚下了床。

现在还不到九点，很多病人还没睡，医院里不是特别安静。Tony穿着病号服，小跑溜到了楼下，一鼓作气跑到Steve的病房门口。

他下午装睡时听见了其他人说起来看Steve。他被推进手术室做了处理，肚子上缝了几针，不过身体状况良好，只等着静养就行。Tony本来还担心门口有神盾的人守着，结果他远远地观察了一下，门口没人。人鱼做贼一样溜过去，拿着钥匙开了门，然后闪身钻进去。

Steve一个人躺在房间里，他的呼吸机被撤掉了，现在好像正在睡觉。Tony庆幸自己没穿鞋，他轻轻反锁了门，快速跑到床边，看着他的人类。

Steve闭着眼睛，一动不动。Tony趴到床边，戳了戳他的脸：“哎……快醒醒。”

Steve装不住了。他眼睛都懒得睁开，就开始笑。“哈——你怎么知道我装呢。”

他的声音有些哑，没有多少力气。Tony伸手玩他的眼睫毛：“你睡着的时候才没这么安详，你会特傻的咂嘴。”

Steve的笑容更大了一些。他睁开眼睛看着自己的人鱼，慢慢抬手摸摸Tony的脸。“……别逗我笑，伤口裂了我还得再来几针。”

Tony偏过头，亲吻了Steve的手。Steve摩挲着Tony嘴边的伤痕：“别伤心……不怎么疼。”

Tony哽了哽：“我才不心疼呢。”

Steve浅笑着嗯嗯嗯。然后他象征性地动了动：“——Hey，想不想上来和我躺一会？”

Tony咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，似乎担心会碰疼Steve。不过他没想太久，最后还是想要触碰自己的人类的欲望占了上风，Tony腿一抬爬上去，钻进Steve的被窝里。两个人挤挤挨挨靠在一起，好半天没说话。

过了许久，Steve才闷闷地说：“……嗯，Tony？”

“嗯？”

“……我想你。”

Tony翻了个身，小心翼翼地抱住了他的人类。他蹭蹭Steve的脖子，呢喃着说：“睡吧……我不走，我就在这儿。”

Steve闭上眼睛，感受着Tony浅浅的呼吸扑在自己锁骨上。他哑着声音又说：“……我爱你。”

Tony笑起来。他抬起头，吻了吻Steve的下巴。“我也爱你。永远别怀疑这个，嗯？”

房间里安静下来。他们知道，明天就会是一个不一样的开始，他们会一起面对一个不一样的未来。

 

 

Tony愿意和Steve一直走下去，他知道那人也是。

 

 

 

 

 

 

全文完

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外：三个月后        

 

 

 

 

Tony跪在桌子上，扒着窗户往下看。Steve洗了澡出来，叫他：“Tony？快去换衣服，我们要迟到了。”

人鱼心不在焉地嗯嗯嗯，依然维持着原来的动作。Steve走到他身边，也往下看：“……你干嘛呢。”

不用Tony回答，楼下Loki的声音已经传了上来：“——好的，好的，我已经记住了，你再说一次，我就要申请离职，我认真的！”

Steve提上裤子，缩回了自己的脑袋。“啊哈……他俩又吵架了？”

Tony耸耸肩：“一定是嘛。我就说Thor——”

他还没说完，就看见Thor捧住Loki的脸，啃了上去。

Loki嘴上说着讨厌讨厌，可是却完全没有推开Thor，而是抬手揪住对方的头发，哼哼唧唧地回吻了过去。他俩就这么对着大街开始热吻，一大早的，很多匆忙上班的人都被他俩闪得一惊，回头率百分之百。

Tony缩缩脖子，从桌子上跳了下来。Steve已经穿好了上衣，他拍拍Tony的屁股：“看够啦？那就快去换衣服，你有十分钟时间，士兵。”

人鱼扑到床上，扯过自己的衣服。他脱了睡衣，火速套上工作服。Steve过来帮Tony整整头发，顺便低头吻了他一下。“最近武器研发部好像很忙？任务多吗？”

Tony立刻瘪起了嘴，一脸不高兴。“忙死了。Phil就是魔鬼，他给我布置了好多任务——不过我喜欢。”

他又咧开嘴笑，变脸的速度比脱裤子还快。Steve蹭蹭自己人鱼的鼻子，然后去拿房卡。“你高兴就行……哦，我听说，Phil打算让Loki做审问专员？他好像已经提交了申请。”

Tony摆摆手：“对，不过Loki还在考虑。他那个药研部已经很忙了，如果再做审问专员的话，还有什么时间和Thor约会啊。”

Steve扬起眉：“嗯哼，你俩可都不是那种腻腻歪歪的男朋友。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，随即讨好地凑近自己的男人：“啊嘿……抱怨啊？我最近就是比较忙嘛，你得体谅我，武器研发部里面有——”

“那么多那么多那么多的好东西。”Steve接过话头，抬手示意Tony过来穿鞋。“我早就知道啦，你已经说过一万遍了。”

Tony走过去，鞋带也不解开，直接把脚踩上去，用力扭着挤进去。Steve犹豫了一下，又说：“……晚上去约会？”

Tony抬眼看他：“去哪啊？”

Steve耸耸肩，打开了门，两个人一起走了出去。“哪里都好嘛，去吃个饭，或者看电影，要不然去散步。我们都已经一个月没有约会了。”

Tony吸吸鼻子，做出一副严肃认真的表情：“哦，我好像闻到了你身上有非常不满的味道。”

Steve锁了门，Tony自然而然地靠近他，两个人十指相扣，走到走廊尽头按了电梯。“呃……好吧，我有点不满。你反应堆的问题还没完全解决呢，可是我每次问起来，你都敷衍我。”

Tony扬起眉，看着Steve：“干嘛，今天早上是[Rogers先生发泄情绪]的时间吗？”

Steve低下头，不说话了。

Tony心里一软，抬头给了Steve一个亲吻，在嘴唇上。Steve虽然还是没笑，不过却追着Tony又亲了过去。

两个人嘴巴贴在一起，Tony喃喃地说：“今晚好好补偿你……别生气啦。”

“所以，去约会？”Steve咬咬人鱼的嘴唇，感觉自己马上就被讨好了。

Tony笑着点点头，不由自主地把手伸进Steve衣服里。“嗯……我们早上为什么没做一次啊？我们浪费时间干嘛了？”

Steve呼吸一顿，觉得自己的老二立刻就站起来了。最近一个星期Tony每天都很忙，他的人鱼简直就是个工作狂，有的时候半夜都不想从研发部出来。他们五天没亲热了，因为Steve不想把Tony弄得更累。

这时电梯到了。他俩气喘吁吁地扭过头，里面的同事有些尴尬地和他俩打了个招呼：“……Hi。”

Tony立刻按了关门。他的一只手还在Steve衣服里，下半身蹭着Steve的大腿。“Hi~我们按错了，拜拜。”

门关上了。Steve粗喘着看向Tony：“怎么——？”

“闭嘴，你不想操我吗？现在？”Tony发出了细小的呻吟，他踮起脚，舔进Steve的耳朵。“来吧……今天我们休息，我们来约会，就现在。”

Steve只顿了一秒。然后他抓着Tony的大腿，把人鱼抱了起来。Tony双腿夹着Steve的腰，色情地挺动着自己的腰。“Fuck……快点，Steve，快点，我需要床！”

Steve拿了房卡胡乱打开门，然后抱着他的人鱼一头栽了进去。

 

 

 

番外：八年前

 

 

 

Loki抱着一大堆贝壳，往家里游去。他一个人去了Trence火山找药剂的材料，忙了一天才匆忙往回赶。

Loki一路上遇见了很多熟识的人鱼，他们和他打招呼时，都会加上一句：“呦，Tony没和你一起啊？”

Tony和Loki总是形影不离。他俩去哪都在一起，就连吵架之后，哪怕谁都不理谁，也会气鼓鼓地一起出去玩。一开始这确实是老人们的规定（出门时必须两人以上结伴而行），可是现在，这已经慢慢已经变成习惯了。

今天是Loki的生日。他不是特别在意这个，但是以往的每年生日，Tony都会给Loki送一些小礼物：有的时候是很特别的水草，有的时候是很难搞到的火山泥。Tony总是有办法让Loki开心，他们太了解彼此了。

可是今年生日，Tony一大早和Loki打了个招呼，就自己一个人跑出去了，也没说去哪。Loki一个人在家呆了一会，觉得无聊，出门找了一圈，也没找到Tony。于是他就赌气去了很远的Trence火山，一个人孤孤单单地玩了一天，等傍晚才回去。

他游到家门口，看见里面已经被星光虾点亮了。Tony大概早就回到家，他肯定一个人无所事事地在家憋了一天……Loki撇撇嘴，游到门前，敲了五下门，三声间隔短两声间隔长。Tony立刻就打开了门，他扑出来，有些生气地说：“——Loki！你去哪啦？”

Loki游进去，把贝壳放在一个角落里。他撅着嘴，不和Tony说话。

Tony关上门，依然满脸怒容。“我找了你很久，你怎么一个人出去这么长时间？你……”

“你去哪了不是也没告诉我吗？”Loki游进珊瑚丛里，把自己埋了进去。“我今天过生日，我想去哪就去——啊啊啊！”

他突然尖叫一声，猛地从珊瑚丛里蹿了出来。接着刚刚Loki躺过的地方慢慢钻出了一条水滴鱼，它愁眉苦脸地看着面前的两个新主人，打了个喷嚏。

“TonyStark！！这是什么？！”Loki的声音陡然拔高了好几度，他看着那条水滴鱼，脸上的表情都快咬人了。“这什么！啊？！”

Tony白了Loki一眼。“你的礼物，LokiOdinson。”他游了过去，然后用不必要的温柔抱起了那条水滴鱼。“来吧，和它打个招呼，它叫Dummy，我起的名字。”

Loki的尾巴开始快速抖动起来。他难以置信地看着Tony，只觉得更生气了：“……我的礼物？你就送我这个？水滴鱼能干嘛，我又不能把它做成药剂！”

Tony抱着Dummy游近了Loki，然后不由分说把它塞到Loki怀里。“不，Dummy不是药剂材料。从今天开始，你要学习喂养它，照顾它，爱它。”

Loki猝不及防被Dummy塞了个满怀，水滴鱼扑腾了一下，一脸愁容的蹭了蹭Loki的胸口。“——我为什么要照顾它？？”

“因为这是今年的礼物。”Tony得意地笑了起来。“你今年的目标是，像爱我一样爱Dummy。来吧，笑一笑？别和Dummy一个表情。”

Loki想把怀里滑溜溜的水滴鱼扔掉，可是他咬了咬牙，却怎么也做不到。Dummy摆了摆自己短小的尾巴，又打了个喷嚏。

Tony游过去，摸了摸水滴鱼的脑袋。“看看，它多乖。现在多了一个人爱你，怎么样？这个礼物是不是棒呆了？”

Loki咬着下唇，突然觉得心里被一股暖流击倒了。他别过脑袋，装出一副毫不在乎的样子：“完全没有，我不喜欢。”

Tony嘿嘿笑了一声，戳了戳Dummy的嘴巴。

 

 

 

 

番外：六年后

 

 

 

Loki把车开进自家车库，熄了火。他下车之后习惯性地转了转无名指上的戒指，才上楼梯，拿钥匙，开门。

Thor不在家，还用说嘛。Loki撇了撇嘴，琢磨着要不要打电话约Tony出去吃个晚饭什么的。Thor出差了，他和Bucky去了法国，和那边的卧底碰头。眼下那人已经走了五天，可是连个短信都没给自己发过。

Loki进了家门，解下领带，脱了西装，然后把自己摔在沙发上。一年前他和Thor结婚之后，就从神盾宿舍里搬了出来，两个人选定了现在这个房子，不过一个人住的话，实在是有点大。

Loki没吃晚饭，现在有点饿。法国那边的卧底是Loki培养的，但因为还是新人，有的地方做得不尽如人意，所以Thor和Bucky才要去出这趟差。其实Loki在退居幕后，培养卧底之前，自己已经做这事儿做了两年。他特别享受那种可以掌握一切、光明正大坏事做尽的感觉，因此还一度激烈要求永远做卧底，不想回来了。

Thor为此当然是强烈反对，后来甚至不惜私自出任务，数次把正在卧底的Loki[救]了回来。这让Loki大为光火，他们在家吵完跑到神盾去吵，足足吵了快一年，最终双方各退一步，消停了。Loki去教别人怎么做个合格的坏蛋，怎么面不改色地撒谎，怎么不动声色地套出自己想听的话。这虽然比不上自己做来的刺激，但是也算不错了。Thor保证他不会再干涉Loki的工作，人鱼想做的一切事情他都支持（表面上）。

于是皆大欢喜。他俩的磨合期比Steve和Tony要长太多，直到去年，Thor第七次提起结婚的事情之后，Loki才同意了。

Loki在沙发上躺了一会，觉得困困的想睡觉。这时他的手机响起来，Loki立马一翻身，捞过衣服去拿电话。

“喂？”他开口的时候，还记着把语气调整成风淡云轻的样子。

“Loki？你回家了吗？”Thor的大嗓门冲破了喇叭传出来，呼哧带喘的，好像那人是在跑步。Loki皱皱眉，问：“你在哪呢？”

“在——在逃跑啊。”那边咣当一声，好像是Thor踢翻了什么东西。Loki心里一紧，声音立刻高了一些：“逃跑？我现在定位你，然后我去呼叫支援……”

“不用，Loki，我马上到直升机那里了！”

这时Loki听见Bucky在旁边大喊：“低头！你他妈非得现在打电话吗？”

Thor哈哈大笑起来。他接着对电话说：“Loki？下个星期是我们结婚一周年啊，你想要什么礼物？”

Loki站起来，扒拉了一下头发。“你现在就闭嘴跑，行吗？我要挂了，我要在十二个小时之内见到你。——如果十二个小时之后我还没看见你那张蠢脸，你就最好考虑一下自己的后事了，懂吗？ThorOdinson。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他挂了电话，觉得心跳得还很厉害。Loki来回走了几步，最后还是忍不住又给Tony拨了过去。

Tony接得很快：“呦，宝贝儿，总算想起我啦？”

Loki翻了个白眼。“你干嘛呢。”

Tony咕哝了一声，Loki听见离电话很近的地方，传来Steve不满的哼哼。Loki缩缩脖子，看看表，不明白那俩怎么还不到八点就躺床上了。

Tony嬉皮笑脸地说：“我在安慰老年人呢。”

Loki叹口气。“嗯……我不想打扰你们俩，可是Thor好像遇见麻烦了。”

那边Steve突然出声：“——麻烦？怎么会有麻烦？他不是在法国吗？”

Loki听见Tony吭出一声旖旎的呻吟，然后他愤怒地大喊：“Rogers！你能别突然动吗？你还在里面好吧？！”

Loki捂住了脸。他再一次道歉：“呃……抱歉，不是什么大事，我过一会再打给你。另外Tony，你们俩婚礼的日子还没定吗？”

Tony又喘息了一声，问：“Thor……真的没问题？”

Loki敷衍地点点头。“是的，我自己就可以解决这个。你们忙吧，拜。”

他又挂了电话，深吸一口气。他有些不安地在房间里走了一圈，再一次感觉到自己的房子好大。

以后……养条狗可能比较好吧。

正在Loki想找一些事情分散注意力的时候，Tony的短信突然发了过来：[Steve去局里了，我现在去你家。]

Loki一下子觉得踏实一些了。他回复过去：晚上想吃什么？

Tony发了个哭脸：[：( 想吃Steve？可是没吃到啊]。

Loki没忍住笑了出来。他放下电话，给自己打了打气，进房间去换休息时穿的衣服了。

 

 

 

 

 

番外：某一天

 

 

 

Tony发现他不能吃萝卜。

今天是神盾的聚会日，他们终于放弃了酒吧，打算换个地方了。本来Tony和Loki说要去野营，可是Clint不怀好意地提出去洗温泉——大家都知道他安的什么心，但Bucky居然举双手赞成，还非得拉着Steve和他一起赞成。

Natasha慢条斯理地点点头，说：“我去哪都无所谓，可如果你们想看鱼汤的话，最好还是放弃吧。我们不会变出尾巴的，是吗？Loki？”

Loki和Tony重重地点点头，坚定地说：“没有尾巴，没有鱼汤。”

神盾财大气粗，他们包了一个温泉馆。晚餐的时候，Tony喝了很多萝卜汤，然后等大家休息好了，开始换衣服的时候，意外发生了。Tony刚脱下裤子，就突然变回了尾巴，一秒都没耽误。他整个人结结实实地摔在了地上，只能无力地扑腾着。

小人鱼努力了十分钟，还是没办法变成腿。Steve急吼吼地抱着他冲出换衣室，心急火燎地找到Natasha，然后直接把Tony塞到她鼻子底下：“Tony……Tony变不出腿了！！”

Natasha扬起眉：“嗯……过敏。”

Tony挥舞了一下胳膊：“什么过敏？我该怎么办？”

Natasha耸耸肩：“每个人鱼都有过敏食物，毕竟我们不是吃薯条的动物。我不能吃花生，吃了就24小时不能变出腿。”

Tony挣扎了一下：“……我不要尾巴！！我就要腿，今晚就要！！”

他哭丧着脸，用自杀作威胁，要求Loki和Bruce也变出尾巴。最后人鱼们妥协了，包括Natasha在内的四条人鱼和其他人类一起混在温泉里，这让所有人都心满意足。

变出尾巴的人鱼显然比在水里更快活一些。尽管温泉水有点热，可是人鱼们都没太在意。Steve顺着池边坐下来，Tony立刻摆着尾巴游近他，就好像邀宠的小动物。Steve搂过他，低头亲了一下Tony的嘴唇。“热不热？”

Tony摇摇头，他的脸都红了。Natasha正在不远处的深水池里懒洋洋地翻身，她银色的大尾巴掀起了巨大的浪花，扑了旁边的Bucky和Rumlow一脸水。

Loki坐在池边，他尾鳍的一部分浸在水里，正轻轻抖动着。Thor趴在Loki身边，一边喝啤酒一边抬头和Loki说着什么，两个人脸色都挂着傻乎乎的笑容。而Bruce正在另一边给Clint和Coulson演示人鱼是怎么呼吸的，他指了指自己的耳朵，然后突然整个人沉了下去。

Tony在Steve怀里翻了个身，轻声说：“我从来没这么讨厌过尾巴。”

Steve拿过一罐啤酒，打开递给Tony。“说什么傻话呢。看看左边，Dastin的眼神，他肯定想过来摸摸你的尾巴呢。”

Tony哼了一声，大口喝了一口啤酒。然后人鱼贴着Steve的耳朵说：“因为我今晚有别的计划嘛……这里的水这么热，我想你在水里操我。”

Steve往下滑了一下，差点抢到。他赶紧抬起腿，想挡住自己的裆部。“——Tony！”

人鱼歪歪头：“干嘛？”

Steve喘息了一下，红着脸说：“别人还在呢。”

Tony挤进Steve的双腿之间，用尾巴蹭着他已经开始微微勃起的阴茎。“管他呢，你想不想啊？”

Steve耐不住往上顶了顶：“……可是——”

“没有可是。”Tony的手伸进了Steve的大裤衩里，慢慢揉搓着。“你好好泡着就行啦。跟我来。”

他放开手，游开了。Steve放下啤酒，在水中踉跄了一下，然后跟着他的人鱼游走了。

 

 

Tony的嘴巴一定是世界上最热的地方。Steve的胸口以下泡在温泉水里，他的脸非常红，看起来好像泡过头了。Tony正埋头在他腿间努力吞吐着，人鱼把Steve深深含进去，然后让他的龟头死死抵着自己的喉头，逼着Steve几乎快呻吟出声了。

Steve支起双腿，挡住了Tony的脑袋。他们俩游到了一个小角落，其他的同事正三三两两在离他们不远的地方泡着，而Steve正在装出最自然的状态，操着Tony的嘴。这让Steve觉得背德又刺激，他感受着Tony正用舌头舔着自己的小孔，然后又往下一滑，用嘴唇箍着阴茎，上下活动。人鱼完全不需要换气，他把Steve的前液都咽了下去，还在不遗余力地想挤出更多。Steve终于忍不住抓住Tony的头发，使劲往上挺动了一下。

就在他仰着头享受的时候，旁边突然传来Thor的声音：“Bro？你干嘛呢？”

Steve吓得一哆嗦，双腿下意识地夹紧了。Tony不满地在水下挠了一下他的大腿根，然后继续做着深喉。

他们这个池子里的水不深，Thor蹲在水里，一点一点往这边挪。Loki在他身边慢慢游着，姿势优雅得好像在参加水中舞会。

Steve想大喊你俩别过来！可是这时Tony突然用力吸了一下他的阴茎，这让Steve一下子没了底气，他吭出一个音，连第一个字都没说出来。

Loki皱皱眉，停下了。这时他们已经离得足够近，Loki看见了水下Tony正在欢快甩动的尾巴。Thor一开始还没反应过来，可是随即他也看见了Tony的尾巴，大块头一惊，胳膊没撑住，一下子扑进了水里。

“——哦，哦我的天，bro，哦，咳咳。”Thor被Loki捞了起来，难得脸红了。“我——我可没想到你俩这么会玩。”

Steve现在只想快点操得更深，他快到了。他咬着下唇，强忍快意说：“……抱，抱歉？”

Loki当机立断扳过Thor的脸，命令说：“抱我去那边，那边更黑。”

Thor哗啦啦站起来，直接打横抱过Loki，连滚带爬跑走了。

与此同时，Steve在Tony高压的吮吸之下，终于闷哼一声，全射进了人鱼的嘴里。Tony一点不落全咽了下去，然后他吐出Steve的阴茎，再用舌头细细地舔过每一寸。

当人鱼钻出水面时，Steve的呼吸还没平静下来。Tony的手依然撸着他的茎体，靠过去和Steve接吻。

“……舒服吗？”Tony细细地问。

Steve的舌头伸进Tony嘴里，舔过每一颗牙齿。他皱着眉，含糊地说：“嗯……”

Tony搂着Steve，把靠近尾鳍的那部分贴近了对方的肚子。Steve了然地蹭着上面的小孔，不一会，Tony也在Steve身上排出了精液。

人鱼再次蹭了Steve一身。他眯着眼睛，抬头亲吻了Steve的下巴：“……还想要。”

Steve把自己的大裤衩套回去，然后抱起了自己的人鱼。两个人浑身通红地走过池子，有同事和他打招呼：“Steve？去哪啊？”

Steve把Tony往上托了托，一脸坚定地说：“回房间睡觉。”

然后他抱着自己的人鱼，夹着蛋跑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

全文完


End file.
